Maestro del amor
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Era obvio que Genos sentía algo por su maestro pero no tenía alguna idea de como expresarlo o asegurarlo así que ¿Por qué no preguntárselo? Después de todo ¿Quién mejor que la persona a la que tanto estimas para saber que era lo que más deseaba? No es como si de verdad alguno de los dos supiera como hacer normal las cosas. [Saigen/Yaoi]
1. Inicio

_**Bueno, ¿Hola? ¡Me estoy metiendo a nuevos fandoms! Bueno, no, pero si es la primera vez en que intento escribir de uno en el que no me animaba a escribir siendo que, bueno, Saitama es tan especial que me cuesta hacerlo eso y que Genos es bastante lindo como para ser escrito por alguien quien a final le gusta dramatizar todo...**_

 _ **Espero que por lo menos esto no sea tan OoC o me voy a arrepentir, por eso estoy iniciando con algo corto (1,000 palabras en mi caso es corto)**_

 _ **En fin, One Punch Man ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a One, a quien le hemos vendido nuestras almas y corazones.**_

 _ **Sin mas ¡Continuemos con el desastre! (Ignorar el título más random en toda mi vida)**_

* * *

 ** _MAESTRO DEL AMOR_**

 _Seamos sinceros, todo mundo alguna vez se ha enamorado de alguien a quien admira demasiado y ha buscado mil maneras para estar a su lado en su caso no tenía ni siquiera la base en la cual apoyarse, se necesitaba considerar que Genos era bastante joven mentalmente y que la única emoción a la que le dio prioridad fue el de la "justicia" en otras palabras la venganza. Si, era inexperto en el tema de dar a conocer nuevos horizontes emocionales pero ¿Qué mejor forma que descubrirlo con su maestro? Aquel humano que lentamente empezaba a perder los suyos._

 _Vamos, que no podía ser mejor combinación alguien quien ni tenía idea de lo que era amar con alguien a quien le estaba dejando de importar._

 _Si, a su manera llegaban a encajar y ser tal para cual._

* * *

 **Y** a era normal que cuando no había ninguna amenaza importante para la clase S él se mantuviera en el apartamento haciendo tareas domesticas como el primer día en el que se mudo (cosa que agradecía demasiado a pesar de que al inicio su maestro no había estado de acuerdo) al igual que ya no era ninguna novedad que cada vez que miraba a este se encontrara leyendo un manga, dormido, rascándose (cualquier lugar, no había necesidad de especificar) o buscando ofertas próximas. Tampoco era como si tuvieran días de descanso, desde hace mucho los dos ya se habían dado cuenta de eso pero si los demás héroes podían solucionarlo podían tomarlo de esa forma.

Aunque siendo honestos, el único héroe capacitado para cualquier situación siempre seria Saitama, nadie podía compararlo.

 **-Hay un concurso nuevo-** menciono al momento de darse la vuelta para verlo **–Quien coma mas udon recibirá uno de los premios secretos, se rumorea de que son descuentos en cualquier tienda durante un año-**

Se detuvo al escuchar aquello, recordaba bien la vez en la que hicieron eso o por lo menos solo ellos **-¿Piensa participar maestro Saitama?-** le pregunto, casi con una sonrisa invisible, le había parecido divertido la forma en la que se sorprendió al verlo terminar aquel reto de forma tan sencilla

Aunque conociendo sus capacidades no era de sorprender.

 **-Tal vez, suena bien tener ofertas durante todo el año-**

 **-Seguramente ganaría maestro-**

 **-¿Por qué no te inscribes conmigo? Seguramente la victoria sería nuestra-**

Probablemente sentirse bien por esas palabras no debía ser normal, pero él consideraba que su maestro lo tomaba como algo fundamental para la victoria **-¿Cree que tengo alguna posibilidad de ganar maestro?-** al verlo hundirse en hombros y decir "No tengo idea" fue más que suficiente **–Si eso hace a maestro Saitama feliz puedo concursar con usted-**

 **-Amigo, debes dejar de decirme maestro-**

 **-Claro, maestro-**

Suspiro para volver a su posición original y retomar su lectura hasta recordar lo que momentos atrás había pasado por su cabeza (y que milagrosamente no había olvidado). Se levanto para ahora encontrarse sentado y mirarlo **-¿Quieres ver el maratón de películas?-**

No tardo mucho para que el rubio dejase el delantal a un lado y fuera rápidamente a lado de este tomando un lugar cercano; a veces pensaba que Genos llegaba a ser como un perro entrenado cuando alguna petición salía ya que parecía dejar todo a un lado y seguirlo. Era bastante fiel aun si por momentos le resultara extraño.

Todo transcurría como cualquier otro día, de vez en cuando intercambiaban algún tema de conversación o cuando de repente el cyborg tenía alguna duda de lo que observaba se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle aunque sea de una forma breve siendo que no se le daba eso de estar alargando algo cuando siempre podía llegar al punto que quería dar, había veces en las cuales cuando este daba información que al final le salía por el otro oído terminaba por callarlo para que lo siguiera disfrutando como se supone que debía. En ese punto tal vez a muchos les hubiera llegado a sorprender que disfrutara de la compañía de alguien cuando estaba acostumbrado a la soledad a otros probablemente no, se debía considerar que Genos mostraba tanta determinación en quedarse que sin importar sus esfuerzos no podría correrlo, era imposible.

De alguna forma, el de orbes doradas conseguía que sus caprichos se hicieran reales; tal vez debería seguir siendo así, ya había pasado mucho como para hacer aquella lista más grande.

 **-No tiene mucho sentido eso-** protesto, con la misma expresión seca que solo mostraba seriedad o al menos por fuera **-¿Cómo algo tan insignificante puede ser su peor pesadilla? Fácilmente podría aplastarlo-**

Bostezo, ya era tarde y la gran categoría de esas películas o ya las había visto o terminaban resultándole bastante aburridas.

No era una novedad viniendo de alguien que se quedaba escaso de emociones.

 **-No subestimes el miedo de nadie, por más absurdo que sea, tenerle miedo a algo es posicionar todas nuestras inseguridades y debilidades en una sola cosa-**

Lo miro por unos segundos antes de asentir **–Tiene razón maestro, no volveré a subestimar el miedo de nadie-**

 ** _"¿De dónde ha salido eso? ¿Y de que estamos hablando exactamente?"_** se cuestiono mentalmente, ya de por si era despistado con sueño era un total caos **_"Creo que era el concurso del udon ¿Cuándo exactamente era? Cierto, el viernes ¿Hacia algo el viernes? Supongo que iba a leer los mangas nuevos qu-"_**

 **-¿Maestro?-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Estaba preguntándole si es acaso que alguien tan poderoso como tú tiene alguna fobia-**

Hizo un gesto pensativo, aquello hace mucho le dejo de importar porque siendo sinceros ¿A qué le debía temer? La gran parte de sus enemigos no eran más que unos seres que disfrutaban de alardear sobre su fuerza cuando, en su gran mayoría, no duraban ni un poco y solo lograban levantar su expectativa **–Supongo que no-** rasco su barbilla antes de volver a bostezar mostrando que estaba cayendo a brazos de Morfeo **–No hay nada que en estos momentos me preocupe como para convertirse en algo que tema-** y el hecho de dejar de ser menos humano tampoco ya le importaba

 **-Ya veo- _"El maestro es una persona increíblemente valiente"_** pensó, tan emocionado nuevamente de ser su discípulo **-Es impresionante maestro-**

 **-Sí, sí, lo que sea-** contesto desinteresado, luchando con el deseo de no quedarse dormido

No tardo mucho para que el silencio de la noche/madrugada hiciera lugar entre ellos, con la suave respiración del héroe caído en batalla (de forma figurativa claro), solo lo miro por unos instantes, dejando que sus instintos maternales (o más bien parecido a las reacciones de una recién casada) lo guiaran para cubrirlo y evitar que este tuviera frío, después de eso estuvo dispuesto a tomar lugar a lado suyo y descansar pero cuando el control termino en sus manos apareció el titulo de la película que ahora iba a llamar su atención.

 **"Do** **you** **love me?**

 **La historia que muestra que no todos los amores son imposibles, incluso la de una alumna sobre su maestro"**

A nadie le hacía daño que la viera aunque sea por algunos minutos.


	2. Es solo curiosidad

**ES SOLO CURIOSIDAD**

 _Curiosidad, aquel deseo de conocer lo que no se sabe, algo que nos llene de interrogativas al ser tan atractivo a simple vista. La necesidad de que lo desconocido deje de serlo y es algo que en cualquier humano existe, no importa qué edad se tenga, que tanta experiencia se posea, siempre vamos a querer saber más y en el caso de un joven cyborg solo necesitaba saber tan solo una cosa:_

 _¿El podía ser algo importante para su maestro?_

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente 137 minutos antes de que la película llegara a su fin y en cada uno de estos él no podía evitar interesarse en la trama, el cual, iniciaba como cualquier película típica como las demás: una protagonista, con un pequeño relato de su vida fuera mala o buena, el cómo se desarrollaba en el mundo exterior y así sucesivamente, nada innovador, al menos aun no. La trama tomaba su tiempo antes de enfocarse a la verdadera inspiración de aquella chica, la que por cierto, no era más que un insignificante bulto entre tantos mas (desde su perspectiva, por supuesto) pero eso cambiaba siempre que veía a su maestro, a quien admiraba por tener un corazón tan noble y siempre ayudarla a sacarla de problemas.

Genos en ese punto se estaba comparando, el no era más que una persona (o cosa) más en la vida de su maestro pero este le había permitido quedarse en un puesto especial, se sintió bien al momento de plantearse eso, como si algo cálido traspasara y lo abrazara con fuerza para mantenerlo ahí, tan querido. Se sentía protegido, sentía que sin importar que, el estaría ahí para él.

Estaba fantaseando y aun así en ningún momento la realidad se vio afectada.

La gran parte de los deseos de la chica iban relacionados con aquel hombre que siempre ha sido tan cálido con su persona hasta el punto en que la tenía enamorada, al parecer aquel ser masculino no estaba enterado de los sentimientos de la joven castaña hasta que finalmente esta decide confesarse con dos simples palabras:

 _-¿Me quieres?-_

Si en ese punto no supiera controlarse seguramente estaría intentando controlar la emoción que le causaba la escena ya que sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en sus piernas en simbolizo que estaba atento.

Hubo silencio, aquel hombre de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos azules se encontraba mirándola tan detenidamente que se preguntaba si deseaba traspasarla con la mirada pero al verlo acercarse solo logro tener más dudas ¿La iba a rechazar? ¿Le iba a decir que aquello estaba mal? ¿Iba a burlarse o tan solo le haría un gesto que le mostraba desinterés? Muy en el fondo, sin duda, parecía todo un fanático.

 ** _"_** ** _Va a ser imposible que alguien como él se interese en alguien como ella, las probabilidades de conseguirlo son casi nulas"_** sus comentarios mentales eran lo único que provocaba ruido o al menos que el pudiera escuchar

Si pudiera contener el aliento de una forma dramática y exagerada en ese instante ya lo estuviera haciendo.

 _-Te quiero-_

Fue una sorpresa para el ver que de verdad se estaba arriesgando aun conociendo todos los prejuicios que existirían si esa relación continuaba. Pero parecían necesitarse tanto que al final a uno por momentos le daba por ignorar aquello; se preguntaba si de verdad eso había pasado o si simplemente la actuación era tan buena que te hacían creer eso.

Miro a un lado, observando cómo pacíficamente aquel ser tan poderoso ahora se mostraba como cualquier otro ser humano, tan débil, tan frágil y real que le hacía sentir tantas cosas que parecían codificaciones mal hechas al no poder ser procesadas correctamente, pero había algo que vagamente escapo de su sistema, sin deseo de ser detenido, sin deseo de quedarse ahí esperando a una respuesta cuando ni siquiera había preguntado.

 **-¿Me quiere?-** le pregunto al viento, antes de inclinarse un poco para observarlo mejor, para cerrar por momentos toda lógica que lo detuviera **-¿Siempre me va a querer maestro?-**

 **…**

El día amaneció cálido y confortante ya que una leve ventisca helada hacia juego con el paisaje para hacerlo cómodo, agradable, que no le daban las ganas de levantarse cosa que hubiera hecho si no fuera por la sensación de ser vigilado en esos instantes por lo cual abrió tan solo un ojo para observar momentáneamente una melena como el oro, el cual se encontraba tan cerca de su rostro. Espero por unos minutos antes de que todo se volviera claro, abriera el otro y pudiera ver como su discípulo se encontraba casi chocando contra su cara.

 **-¿Genos? ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?-** demando la respuesta antes de suspirar ¿Es acaso que su mañana no podía ser normal?

No hubo respuesta y solo logro hacer una mueca.

 **-¿Es otro de tus raros aprendizajes?-**

 **-Maestro ¿¡Me estima como alumno!?-**

Su cara era un verso de confusión ¿Necesitaba dejarlo casi sordo por esa pregunta? Si de verdad, aun sus sentimientos no estuvieran tan marchitados le hubiera soltado un golpe, aunque aun así deseaba hacerlo. Termino por poner su mano en su rostro y controlar su fuerza para hacerlo un lado sin tener que terminar lanzándolo tan lejos, al menos máximo a la cocina, pero como tampoco quería hacerse responsable por esos cargos solo lo recorrió hasta el otro futón.

 **-¿Tan importante es esa pregunta como para privarme de mi espacio personal?-** gruño, pero al verlo sin decir o hacer nada solo tuvo que darse una palmada en el rostro teniendo que tomarse unos segundos antes de mirarlo **–Como sea, lo que tu digas-** no le dio importancia aquello, solamente miro la televisión la cual seguía prendida, al parecer este había durado más de lo que pensaba _**"Seguramente las películas ya afectaron a su sistema"**_ burlo en su interior, antes de levantarse **-¿El desayuno está preparado?-**

Estaba entre la confusión y la felicidad ¿Eso había sido un sí? ¿Realmente lo apreciaba?

 **-Maestro, tengo otra pregunta-**

 **-¿Ahora qué? ¿Hoy amaneciste en forma de trivia? Porque si seguirás con esas preguntas raras te diré que mi repertorio de sentimientos y conocimientos tiene el 3% de uso-**

Negó con suavidad antes de inclinarse en forma de disculpa por causarle problemas con eso **-¿Algo especial que desee desayunar?-** sonrió con suavidad, de esas raras veces en que sus labios se curveaban de esa manera tan pequeña que era casi invisible para la mayoría

Lo pensó un poco, antes de hundirse en hombros y tomar el manga más cercano a donde se encontraba **–No lo sé ¿Tienes algo en mente?-**

Iba a excusarse de no tener idea pero se detuvo **_"¿También podría intentar que el maestro me diga que me quiere? Podría hacer las cosas que hizo aquella estudiante"_ -¿Le gustaría algo dulce?-**

 **-Eh claro, ¿Por qué no?-**

Se levanto, antes de encaminarse a la cocina, con un nuevo objetivo en la cabeza:

Investigaría todo lo que le gustaba a Saitama para que él lo quisiera como él lo quería.

No sabía porque, pero solo la idea de pensar de ser tan querido por este le hacía sentir realmente bien, como si por momentos solo ellos existieran.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Por qué me siento feliz al pensar en que puede sentir cariño por mi?"_**

* * *

 ** _Anii139: Tus deseos son mis ordenes, aquí esta la continuación_**

 ** _lucia-nami 14: Todo lo que veas aquí seguramente lo saque de mi loca cabeza ya que mi gran repertorio o son películas infantiles o de terror (forma de mantener el orden (?) ) Y ¿Para ti esto es pronto o yo exagero?_**

 ** _Rin Kamelot: No tienes idea de lo feliz que me esta haciendo no arruinar esto pero aun no canto victoria, que esto puede ser un asco al final (?)_**

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, tarjetas de crédito o comida es bien recibida, gracias por leerme**

 **Nos vemos pronto (o mañana si es que no me da flojera).**


	3. Cuaderno de campo

**CUADERNO DE CAMPO**

 _Son normalmente libretas de notas donde los investigadores escriben o dibujan sus observaciones que acaban convirtiéndose en estudios complejos, aunque él no lo fuera presentar como un proyecto científico sus anotaciones le servía de ayuda para aprender varias cosas sobre la única persona en esa tierra que lo sorprendía. Para algunos aquellas acciones podrían verse como algo obsesivo e insano para alguien tan joven y diferente a la persona a tratar pero para él era la máxima prueba de respeto y deseo de aprender, de ser fuerte._

 _Pero ahora la curiosidad rozaba a un nuevo lugar en el cual nunca se imagino estar, exactamente ¿Qué cosas le gustaban a su maestro?_

* * *

Nuevamente con aquel delantal puesto para hacer el quehacer que le correspondía, como el de alimentar al hombre que le ha dado techo y objetivos nuevos, pareciendo un ama de casa que presumía ser una mujer joven, valiente y llena de energía por su casamiento, que vivía sus primeros años felices como alguien enamorada exceptuando primeramente que no era una mujer, tampoco estaba casado, y no era un ama de casa pero estaba bien, no le molestaba. Se dedico a preparar algo delicioso y dulce, como algún postre que a su vez fuese nutritivo porque a pesar de que Saitama podía ignorar su salud él no lo podía dejar pasar en alto siendo que le preocupaba, aun era un humano y seguía siendo vulnerable contra las enfermedades.

Aunque a pesar de que sus acciones se veían de acuerdo a lo que estaba haciendo sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro sitio ¿Qué le gustaba a su maestro? Probablemente alguna comida que no fuera el udon o tal vez podría sorprenderle con invitarlo a lugares nuevos y ver más cosas que tal vez le llamaran su atención, tampoco descartaba a las mujeres pero no es como si también tuviera idea de cómo las prefería ¿Le gustaría algún animal? ¿Tendría algún deporte o actividad favorita aparte de leer mangas? ¿Tendría algún lugar especial que siempre le traiga buenos recuerdos? No lo sabía, pero principalmente había una que le ayudaría a resolver la gran parte ¿Qué cosas le gustaban a las personas de su edad?

Regreso a la realidad cuando escucho el reloj hacer presencia indicando que su delicia se encontraba lista.

 **-El desayuno está listo maestro Saitama-** hablo en alto, antes de tomarlos con los guantes y dando aquel toque femenino que brindaba de forma inconsciente

Ya no era de sorprender que por momentos el luciera como la mujer en ese sitio.

 **-Espero que esto pueda recompensar mi insubordinación de la mañana-** le comento cuando lo miro, con un tono bajo, sintiéndose tonto por haber estado en una posición que al otro le resultara incomoda incluyendo sus preguntas

Miro por momentos aquello que parecía ser algo parecido a la gelatina solo que podía ser menos flácido y un poco mas colorido y de por sí con un agradable olor **-¿Intentas sobornarme?-** le pregunto al momento en tomar lugar, agarrar la cuchara sin tener que doblarla para cortar un pedazo de aquel manjar y poder degustarlo **–Dbe acuebrdof, tubf gabnaf-** comento entre bocanadas, con esa sonrisa que se endulzaba por el azúcar, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente no se le entendía

No pudo evitar tomar un aspecto un poco más infantil, para apoyarse y mirarlo fijamente **-¿Le gusto mucho lo que le cocine?-**

Alzo un poco la vista de su plato solo teniendo que tragar duro el pedazo de comida que aun se encontraba en su boca **-¿Sabes? Si me sigues mirando de esa manera provocarás que quiera acabarlo en el baño-**

Tuvo que relajarse y retirarse un poco entendiendo que su comportamiento cada vez mas resultaba extraño para el otro ¿Es acaso que también debería investigar como prefería a las personas? Tal vez eso ayudaría, no habría conflictos en un futuro y podría ser aun más cercano a este hasta tal punto en que el vínculo se volviera más íntimo y social, que no hubiera necesidad de que si retomara anteriores comportamientos le resultara molesto. Asintió para sí mismo, deslizando el delantal para pasarlo por su cabeza y quitárselo antes de que lo doblara con cuidado y lo dejara a un lado de los platos.

Salió de la cocina, buscando su libreta hasta encontrarla entre los libros y mangas pertenecientes de ambos, lo tomo procurando no tirar nada y tampoco hacer un desastre que al otro le provocara alguna molestia.

 **-Maestro, saldré para hacer una investigación de campo abierto ¿Quiere que le traiga algo en mi regreso?-**

 **-Lod quef seadf-**

Y con ese comentario el cual pudo procesar solo se retiro en silencio para ya no interrumpir a su maestro en medio de su comida.

 **…**

Miraba a sus alrededores cuando ingreso a la primera parte poblada de aquella ciudad, prestando detalle a cada persona que pasaba siendo que la gran parte quienes se emocionaban o hacían el intento de hablarle eran mujeres, jóvenes o con cierta edad, solo podía escuchar sus gritos, corear su nombre o sus suspiros para nada discretos, lo único que le interesaba de ellas era visualizar a cada una para recolectar ciertos datos que luego compararía con las probables respuestas, tanto las que almacenaba por internet como las que su entrevista podía durar.

 **-Disculpe ¿Podría contestar unas cuantas preguntas?-**

La gran parte solo podía balbucear sobre quien era cosa que no le era de mucha utilidad, otros lo ignoraban y lo pasaban de largo aunque la primera categoría después de tomarse un tiempo pidiendo cosas, fotografías, firmas o algo parecido accedían a contestar lo que sea, por momentos se preguntaba si la gran parte no eran más que interesados por algo físico que valorativo aunque no lo dudaba ¿Qué clase de ser poco racional podía detestar/culpar a la persona más fuerte y noble en el mundo?

De vez en cuando su odio lo debía apaciguar para no provocar un daño y centrarse en sus principales dudas:

Qué cosas eran las que les gustaba, si algún tipo de mujeres les atraía más que otras, si tenían algún lugar favorito, un deporte, mascota, intereses entre otras cosas. Ya abarcando la información después de cierta cantidad se detuvo por unos momentos a compararla y analizarla, para sacar ciertos porcentajes y llegar a la conclusión de:

 **·** Preferían a las mujeres con cuerpos esculturales, bien formados y con atributos bastante llamativos (cosa que le costaba entender ¿Atributos? Solo le habían dado algo que decía Copa y cierta letra, cosa que le costaba darle lógica)

 **·** Sus lugares favoritos terminaban en bares o lugares donde existiera alcohol o cualquier entretenimiento "prendido" (nuevamente, no entendió de todo)

· Cualquier deporte que sacara su hombría o que por lo menos probara su fuerza, algunos, un poco mas reservados llegaban a decir que aquellos que forzaban mas la estrategia que la fuerza bruta

 **·** Muchos prefirieron no tener algún tipo de mascotas, diciendo que era demasiada responsabilidad, mientras tanto, otros admitieron tener un perro o un gato para así poder tener un poco más de posibilidad de ligue

 **·** Y los intereses no eran algo muy gratos de emocionar, algunos rozaban a vulgaridades, otros a los videojuegos o mangas y la parte más escasa a hacer algo productivo

Ahora la parte más importante era saber si alguna de estas cosas eran gustos del otro y ponerlos en práctica, por lo cual antes de retirarse dio una vuelta más para buscar algo que le pudiera gustar con aquellos datos que acababa de recopilar pero paro al verse frente a un puesto de pelucas y encontrar una melena larga y cerca de su tono, ondulada y que llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Una idea estaba procesándose pero no estaba seguro de hacerla, al menos no por ahora, primero necesitaba organizar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza y evitar cualquier tipo de desastre.

Después de todo, la investigación aun seguía abierta y si su cuaderno de campo no le mentía podría tener la probabilidad de que su maestro le dijera esas dos simples palabras que llegaban a serlo todo.

* * *

 _ **the last dream: Créeme, esto puede volverse cursi pero no para que la trama cambie a todo rosa, cuando me conozcan más verán que soy capaz de sorprenderlos (y hacer una que otra estupidez de por medio pero ¡Hey! ¿Quién nunca lo ha hecho?)**_

 _ **Rin Kamelot: Ni yo me esperaba actualizar en el mismo día (curiosamente, subí el primer capitulo por la noche y me fui a dormir y al despertar subí el siguiente ni me esperaba que fuera en menos de 24 horas) y ¡Gracias! Es un gusto que lo disfruten como yo y todo es posible**_

 _ **Yah knaw who: Tu broma es la primera del día, eso es de buena suerte (?) Me haces sentir muy especial y halagada por tu comentario, yo aún conservo el temor de que esto sea un fracaso pero con estos comentarios le tengo fe a que no lo arruine, y no te preocupes, te paso mi desconocida**_ ** _dirección (?)_**

 _ **Dangirl: Pues ¡Ya estoy aquí! Ojala y lo disfruten**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


	4. Comparación

**COMPARACIÓN**

 _Acción y resultado de comparar dos o más cosas, en algunos casos de una manera metafórica como en el caso de la poesía pero en estos momentos era para un "experimento" algo que le era de importancia, necesitaba ver si que la información que recopilo se aplicaba en su caso, igualmente, luego recopilaría gustos propios si alguno de estos no coincidía en su totalidad después de todo no le costaba mucho investigar al ser a quien tanto le brindaba su curiosidad aunque mientras más respuestas encontraba más preguntas se formulaban ¿Estaría bien?_

 _Aunque si uno de los datos era correcto, no dudaría en ponerlos en marcha para conseguir su objetivo._

* * *

Miraba a los diferentes puestos con total atención que si su rostro inexpresivo no interviniera se notaría que aquel lado infantil lo estaba dominando, había bastante cosas pero esta vez las ganas de querer regalar algo perfecto se encontraba presente que le era imposible no evitar asomarse en cada sitio, descartando o tomándolo como un tal vez, a veces dejándose inclinar por las pruebas gratis de comida que le parecían agradables o en otras las cosas materiales lo atrapaban. Era como las compras de navidad, siempre buscaba lo mejor, siempre le gustaba poner todo su esfuerzo en eso.

Se detuvo por instantes, pensando en lo que no se había dado cuenta:

¿Cómo había terminado sintiendo esa misma emoción que prevalecía años atrás? No lo recordaba, no estaba seguro de haber sentido esa emoción inocente en sus años como cyborg; si pudiera suspirar lo haría, se sentía tan raro, tan frágil, como si estuviese liviano.

¿Es acaso que no estaba tan perdido?

 **-¿Busca algo en especial?-**

Volteo a ver a una mujer de cabello ámbar, lucia bastante amigable y joven, no era como la mayoría que se impulsaba al verlo, al contrario, mostraba calma y tranquilidad como si supiera en qué lugar estaba y que el hecho de armar un espectáculo solo por admiración era exagerado. Estaba sorprendido, pensaba que al verlo ahí pediría algo pero a cambio ella lo noto buscando alguna cosa.

- **Nada en específico-**

 **-¿Seguro? Parece como si quisieras encontrar algo especial, único-**

Le estaba dando la sensación de que ya estaba siendo observado **-¿Y eso es algo que te involucre?-** pregunto desafiante, entrando en modo defensa por cualquier inoportuno

Una suave sonrisa fue la única invitación que hizo para que fuera acompañada.

Genos estaba entre dos opciones: seguirla o continuar con su búsqueda. Pero había algo que le insinuaba con cierta fuerza que sería mejor asegurarse de que aquella dama no fuera un peligro, no quisiera entretenerse combatiendo a una villana cuando tenía asuntos primordiales.

Sus pasos marcaban ya la primera decisión.

No fue algo raro encontrarse en algo parecido a una carpa que por dentro era iluminada por diferentes velas que extrañamente cambiaban de la tonalidad normal a una de un color rojo, suave, tan apacible que parecía anhelar quedarse con algo tranquilo, como si estuviera calmado. Eso no sería raro si no fuera que estas cambiaban a esa forma cuando pasaba frente a ellas; estaba alerta, ese lugar definitivamente era extraño, incluso para el que estaba en ciudad Z.

 **-Solo reaccionan a los sentimientos, no son peligrosas-**

Miro tras suyo para encontrársela, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al momento en que estiraba sus manos, estaba dudando si era real, si la visualizaba detenidamente no encontraba ningún error en su físico, su piel parecía ser tan delicada como para conservar ese tono puro y radiante, ahora tenía sus dudas sobre si era una humana o si no amenazaba a la humanidad a base de encanto.

 **-No tienes que desconfiar, desde aquí puedo sentir que no me tienes mucha fe-** le informo y antes de que este hablara prosiguió **–Muchas personas tienen diferentes talentos o virtudes, la mía es leer los sentimientos y uno que otro pensamiento, no tienes que preocuparte porque sea el enemigo-** le conto, con toda la seguridad del mundo pues en un aspecto profundo ella tenía una ventaja

Una leve mueca se hizo notar al escuchar aquello solo teniendo que fingir que le creía, sin pruebas fundamentales nada le aseguraba que estuviera diciendo la verdad; miro la caja que por momentos antes no le había dado importancia, algo le decía que su contenido tenía algo muy valioso como para estar sellada **-¿Qué es lo que contiene?-** pregunto demandante, sin signos de querer escuchar algo que le pareciera una tontería

 **-Un presente ¿No era lo que querías para tu maestro?-**

 **-¿Tu que sabes del maestro Saitama?-** su voz cercana a la rabia pura mostrando que si decía aunque sea algo que fuera una humillación hacia su admiración terminaría calcinada…o bien, también podría torturarla

No olvidemos que aún era tan humano que sus sentimientos lo podían llevar hacer grandes estupideces.

 **-Entonces ¿Saitama? ¿El héroe que todo mundo odia? Vaya, que curioso ver a alguien de la clase S tan popular dispuesto a querer alegrar a alguien de la clase B-** movió la caja con suavidad, de arriba y abajo, como si le indicara que la tomara **–Eres demasiado inocente para este mundo o al menos por ahora-**

La hubiera criticado o hubiera sido tan sarcástico como cualquiera a su edad pero prefirió tomar el obsequio como si una sensación en su interior le recomendara eso, como si de verdad, lo que sea que ocultaba resultaba ser encantador.

 **-Por parte de la casa, espero que lo disfruten-**

 **-¿Disfruten?-**

Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a este deteniéndose por momentos para mirarlo de reojo **–Es maravilloso ver que después de todo Demon cyborg encontró algo nuevo que no fuera la venganza-**

Termino por quedarse quieto en su lugar, no lo comprendía ¿Nuevo sentimiento? ¿Y qué tanto sabía sobre los deseos de tomar justicia con sus propias manos? ¿Es acaso que sabría todo de el o sobre su maestro? Cuando salió de aquel campo mental pudo notar que estaba solo y que todo el color regresaba a la normalidad por lo cual solo pudo observar la caja.

¿Es acaso que era seguro llevarla?

 **…**

No estaba seguro de cuantas veces llevaba intentando abrir aquel artefacto porque después de un rato supo que aquello no era un simple pedazo de madera o metal sellado, al contrario, era como si cada vez que intentara abrirlo se volviera más difícil, con más cerraduras, capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de ataque que poseía. Estaba sintiéndose débil y todo gracias a una insignificante caja que al parecer no deseaba ceder; tal vez por eso ahora con más determinación regresaba a casa con ella, para averiguarlo con una nueva herramienta o si alguno de sus libros podía darle alguna pista.

Se iba a sentir humillado si su maestro lo atrapara siendo vencido por algo como eso.

Toco a la puerta cuando se encontró frente a él, a veces, aun estando consciente de que ambos compartían el lugar prefería tocar como si aún fueran los primeros días en los que le visitaba con demasiada constancia.

 **-¿Maestro?-** pregunto al ingresar mirando a todos lados para sentirse mejor, al parecer había salido así que tendría tiempo para solucionar aquello

Dejo la caja junto a su cuaderno sobre la mesa, para buscar entre el poco desorden algo que le ayudara a descifrar cualquier tipo de cerradura que existiera como a la vez se preguntaba si este no se habría metido en problemas con las pesadas personas, después de todo, aun siendo el más fuerte le dolía demasiado ver cómo era juzgado de tan cruel manera.

Siempre sentía ira, odio y desprecio a la humanidad cuando eso pasaba.

 **-Ah, volviste, pensaba que no ibas a regresar-**

Volteo a ver un lado suyo para verlo, probablemente no estaba en un alcance que notara **–Maestro, ¿Cómo estuvo su mañana?-**

 **-Bien, supongo, no han pasado ofertas y tampoco hubo alguna noticia de algún desastre-** hizo una mueca, le aburría demasiado cuando no salían los desastres y solo se reducían a cosas en las que no usaba mucho su fuerza, miro por momentos en la mesa antes de rascarse la cabeza **-¿Ya teníamos esa caja?-**

 **-No, es un obsequio pero-**

 **-¿Para mí? Vaya, no te hubieras molestado… ¿Qué es lo que contiene?-**

 **-Maestro, trato de decirle qu-**

 **-Ya veo, es una sorpresa pues bien será mejor que lo vea-**

Detenerlo era inútil y ya lo estaba comprobando.

Ya no era de sorprender que este pudiera abrirlo tan fácil como arrancar una hoja de papel, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por no haberlo logrado antes estaba complacido por la facilidad en la que este lo llegaba hacer, como si le alentara a seguir modificándose hasta tener algo digno que se pudiera aunque sea comparar un poco.

Se acercó detrás de este para observar lo que guardaba.

 **"** **Para un verdadero héroe"**

Mostraba un pequeño papel de fondo rojo y con letras blancas que rápidamente fue retirado para observar lo que guardaba:

Una consola de videojuegos con algunos recomendados, una nueva sudadera que decía **"El más fuerte"** , diferentes mangas junto a unas tazas para el té y lo más importante, algo que recordaba a todas las victorias que este obtuvo y lo llevaron a ser grande.

No estaba seguro pero en definitiva, esa mujer sabía demasiado.

 **-Bueno Genos, parece que te has dedicado en conseguir algo así, es simplemente ya sabes, ahora siento que debo darte algo por tantos detalles aunque ¿No crees que fue mucho? Me hubiera conformado con un poco de comida aparte ¿No habías dicho que ibas a hacer algo sobre abierto?-**

 **-Investigación de campo abierto-** le recordó antes de recorrerse un poco para tomar su cuaderno **-¿Podría permitirme hacerle unas preguntas?-**

Tampoco es como si le maravillara la idea de volver a la trivia tan impulsiva del otro, pero se lo debía, después de todo se tomó las molestias de comprar esas cosas **–De acuerdo, pero nada de sobresaltarte-**

Asintió, antes de abrirlo y analizar un poco lo que iba a decir.

 **-Por lo que he descubierto a los hombres de edad similar a la suya maestro tienden a tener ciertos ideales en las mujeres, han mencionado algún tipo de copa entre la B y la C ¿Cuál prefiere maestro? Y también sobre gustos descubrí que a varios le gusta ir a bares o lugares nocturnos a divertirse supuse que también algo de eso le atraería ¿Ha asistido alguna vez a ese tipo de lugares? ¿Le han gustado?-**

Si en la mañana Genos le resultaba extraño ahora más que nada ¿Cómo preguntaba eso tan naturalmente? Además ¿Cómo iba a contestar eso sin verse como un morboso sin vida? Para la otra, sin dudas, iba a acompañar a este si le ocurría hacer más de esas cosas en público para compararlas con el **-¿¡Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas!?-** exclamo, antes de tener que cubrir su rostro con una mano intentando pensar un poco **–Genos, eso es intimidad de la gente ¿Has preguntado eso por ahí? ¿¡Pero en que estabas pensando!?-**

En realidad el no tenía ni la menor idea de que aquello era indecoroso **-¿Hice algo malo?-** pregunto confundido

 **-¡Sí! Bueno no, pero no es algo que puedas estar preguntando ahí como si nada-** le explico aunque al verlo bajar la cabeza tuvo que suspirar, no lo podía creer, no podía soportarlo verlo de esa forma **–Pero está bien no lo has hecho con una mala intención ¿Cierto? Tranquilo-** le prefirió comentar antes de hundirse en hombros **–He ido a bares aunque no recuerdo exactamente qué ha pasado eso y sobre las mujeres eh…no lo sé ¿Normales? No es como si me fijara en sus tallas o algo así, no soy alguien quien las acosa o algo parecido, prefiero darles sus espacios y evitarme problemas-**

Alzo la mirada, un poco sonriente de que el otro quisiera tranquilizarlo.

 **-¿Algo más?-**

Asintió, antes de volver a decir varias palabras que por momentos ignoraba, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera preguntado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, primeramente, es un placer haber estado escribiendo esto y mas saber que de verdad le han tomado cariño a este desastre próximo, me alegra de que mi esfuerzo los entretenga por un par de minutos o les saque una risa incluso reclamos de haberme pasado o cosas así ya que de verdad esto me cuesta mucho pero es tan divertido y complaciente que al final termino por disfrutarlo de una forma maravillosa ¡Les agradezco tanto por leerme! Aunque eso si,voy a intentar esforzarme más.**_

 _ **Rin Kamelot: No puedo asegurarte así en su totalidad que haya lemmon, en realidad, es muy poco probable que lo haga siendo que me dificulto para escribir eso, parece que me gusta dramatizar la intimidad y la verdad, prefiero evitar que mi cabeza explote.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	5. Prioridad

**PRIORIDAD**

 _Ventaja o preferencia que una persona o cosa tiene sobre otra poniéndola en primer lugar antes que nada siendo una de las cosas más preciadas que se anhelan antes que nada, y, siendo sinceros, si alguien le preguntara al joven rubio si era más importante ser un héroe o discípulo de aquel hombre ya muchos hubieran apostado a la segunda opción porque solo hay necesidad de observar un poco y aclarar que cuando Genos estaba cerca de este era más humano, como si olvidara todo lo que ha pasado._

 _Y tal vez, esa era la prioridad inconsciente de nuestro querido calvo._

* * *

Aquel día había resultado extraño al menos para el mayor quien estuvo soportando un largo cuestionamiento que en parte le dejaba con sus dudas ¿Desde cuándo se volvió fanático de sus gustos íntimos? Bueno, era él, ya no estaba seguro si aquella pregunta era la adecuada pero el otro estaba tan obsesionado con saber que si intentaba ignorar aquello le iba a hacer imposible la estadía, un poco más de lo que pudiera ser posible; a veces este era capaz de sorprenderlo con esa manera tan suya de mostrar que era su aprendiz ¿Es acaso que el tenía algo que atraía las cosas peculiares?

La ventaja era que no era de gustos caros, ni siquiera que costaran demasiado ya que era sencillo complacerlo con comida o con alguna caminata o buena pelea (sus instintos de pelea eran los únicos que no desaparecían) también algo que le resultara divertido de leer o una película que en su opinión valiera la pena, los espectáculos infantiles (eso de ser un adulto no le iba de maravilla) o cosas tan simples como comer un helado después del trabajo.

Seguía sorprendiendo como alguien tan fuerte no pedía demasiado, y era una cosa de las que más admiraba.

Y cuando finalmente se acabó toda esa incomodidad y curiosidad pudo finalmente pudo tomarse un respiro por un par de minutos, estando en aquel balcón a solas, regando aquel cactus que adornaba aquel sitio, sin preguntas raras, sin presiones, sin necesidad de complacer a alguien que actuaba como un niño que haría rabieta si sus deseos egoístas no eran cumplidos (bueno, variaba demasiado su perspectiva, pero en esas situaciones se le asimilaba demasiado a esa) todo estaba normal, bueno, al significado que conocía

Dejo caer pesadamente sus hombros, de alguna forma lidiar con personas que no le sacaran de quicio era más difícil que tratar al público pero al ver algo dorado brillar por los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban no dudo en acercarse y observar por momentos un par de boletos los cuales eran unidos por aquel lazo dorado, miro a todos lados preguntándose si acaso habían llegado ahí por casualidad pero al ver que era un show de títeres y magia no dudo en entrar nuevamente de una forma un tanto estruendosa como para llamar la atención del otro.

 **-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a un show de magia y títeres?-**

Y por su rostro de confusión decidió que lo llevaría con el sin importar lo que el otro pensara.

Curioso ¿No? A pesar de la extraña forma en la que habitaban entre ambos podían tolerar cualquier desastre que ocasionaran, podían superarlo, nada les era imposible por lo cual podía transcurrir como siempre, y como siempre significaba que algo nuevo debía pasar y ese algo nuevo significaba a cierto aprendiz volviendo a desvelarse en busca de películas románticas que le ayudaran a avanzar o por lo menos comprender en cómo debían ser las chicas de las que tanto hablaban las personas.

Si comprendía sus métodos de socialización podría ponerlos en práctica.

Alguien debería prohibirle desvelarse sin supervisión.

 **…**

¿Saben que era lo mejor de ese día? ¡No estaba sintiendo a alguien casi encima preguntándole cosas bastante espeluznantes! ¿No era maravilloso? Aunque a la vez preocupante ¿Habría pasado algo? Tampoco es como si lo sintiera a lado suyo como siempre ¿Es acaso que otra vez había salido? Cosa extraña siendo que este siempre avisaba a donde se retiraba, después de todo preocuparse para él era un sinónimo de normalidad después de todo estaban pasando varios meses juntos. Se levantó con pereza, apenas lográndose sentar a la vez que se estiraba y bostezaba, últimamente siendo que sus alarmas eran destruidas el otro le servía como una pero al no escuchar nada pues era evidente de que sería tarde.

Escuchaba un ruido bastante bajo teniendo que dirigir su vista a él, la televisión nuevamente se había quedado prendida a excepción que esta vez el receptor se había quedado dormido en una posición entre estar acostado y sentado, casi recordándole a la forma en la que se sentaba a leer mangas.

De verdad, necesitaba ver que tantos apuntes hacía para imitar.

 **-¿Genos?-** lo llamo, para asegurarse que este se encontraba en un estado de cansancio volviendo a intentar desvelarse viendo lo que sea que estuviera pasando en esos momentos, no pudo quedarse quieto por unos minutos para asegurarse de que no lo molestaría si se levantaba **–Supongo que es mi turno de cocinar-**

Cuando estuvo de pie se dirigió hasta donde este estaba para despeinarlo y tomar con cuidado el control de sus manos para apagar finalmente la causa de su desvelo **_"Es como tratar con un niño a veces"_** se confesó para sí, solo teniendo que tomar su punta de la nariz al verse en esa situación **_"Buenos momentos para no tener ni idea de cómo cuidar niños"_** y deslizo su cuerpo para acostarlo en lo que en su opinión resultaba ser más cómodo en signo de que era lo único que en realidad se le ocurría

Las grandes ideas venían con el tiempo, otras al instante aunque si era sincero fue lo único que pudo hacer presencia en sus pensamientos.

El sonido del celular empezó a ser quien rompiera la calma en el cual se encontraba aquel el joven aprendiz, obligándolo a despertar como si hubiera recobrado toda la energía que había consumido en ambas noches, teniendo que buscar la fuente de sonido para atenderla, siendo sinceros, suponía que él era el único que podía tener contacto con la asociación porque reconocía cuando se trataba del doctor Kuseno. Pero antes de atender decidió buscar a su maestro con la vista hasta topárselo en la cocina seguramente preparando algo sencillo **-¿Cuál es la emergencia?-**

Pudo captar que al parecer, algunos héroes de las mejores clases se encontraban haciendo una campaña para hacer ver bien a todos los héroes (cosa ilógica siendo que los únicos que salían con más fama eran solo ellos) y conseguir que el público empezara a confiar nuevamente en su totalidad sobre ellos. No es como si la publicidad no fuera lo suyo, al contrario, de alguna forma era bastante bueno para conseguir fans sin siquiera esforzarse (pensándolo bien ¿No había conseguido tanta popularidad gracias a la visita de Sweet Mask?) por lo cual rechazo la invitación aunque cuando le hicieron la pregunta "¿Qué era más importante que eso?" recordó la invitación que este le había hecho solo teniendo que sonreír para sí mismo.

 **-Tengo un asunto más importante que atender-** colgó al escuchar a su maestro diciendo que el desayuno estaba preparado

 **-¿Alguna emergencia que no puedan resolver?-** le pregunto cuándo comenzó a servir la sopa instantánea en su respectivo plato

 **-Nada que no puedan resolver maestro, ¿A qué hora es la función?-**

 **…**

El lugar estaba repleto por familias o niños curiosos de aquellas luces que a pesar de encontrarse en el día por el lugar un tanto oscuro eran capaces de visualizarse de una forma magnífica, podían escucharse gritos y risas, uno que otro preguntando a sus padres cuando iba a empezar, los puestos de dulces y comida invadían las fosas nasales de una manera descomunal. Era como una feria solo que más pequeña y con lugares reservados.

Ambos se encontraban ahí, mirando el gran lugar repleto por infantes, Saitama usando el regalo que le dio (del cual aún tenía sospechas sobre la mujer) y el con algún suéter sin mangas como vestía en su mayoría de veces. No podía negar que el lugar le sorprendía y que lo dejaba tan curioso y ansioso, no recordaba mucho si alguna vez en los últimos años se había dado la posibilidad de asistir a un lugar como esos ¿Qué era lo que se supone que presentaban y cuánto duraban?

 **-¿Puedes comer algodón de azúcar?-**

 **-¿Uh?-**

Miro aquel esponjoso dulce rosado con curiosidad antes de tomarlo y ver como el otro arrancaba un pedazo, sintiéndose curioso ante esa delicia artificial.

 **-Tienes que probarlo, seguro te gustara-** alentó al momento en que comió la parte que había tomado sin necesidad de tener que explicar su sabor

Lo miro por instantes para luego imitar al otro y despedazar una parte esponjada con ese tono que llegaba a pintar por lo que pudo observar, lo llevo a su boca aun teniendo que mirar al otro como si con eso pudiera asegurar que todo iba a salir como lo planeado, no hubo dudas, su maestro no mentía, a su parecer le era delicioso.

Fue inevitable no tomar otro pedazo para continuar en eso.

 **-Al parecer fue un éxito tu primer algodón de azúcar aunque deberías guardarlo ya está por comenzar y no creo que quieras perderte algo solo por algo de comida-**

Asintió mostrando obediencia ante la sugerencia, a veces parecía que estas eran ordenes por la forma en la que se dedicaba a realizarlas tal y como lo había dicho.

La sala se encontraba casi repleta, con trabajo podían observas alguno que otro lugar vacío por lo cual caminaron hasta un par de lugares cercanos a lo que se consideraba como una buena vista ya que al no estar cerca ni en una parte trasera tan retirada se podía disfrutar mejor, aunque eso sí, los niños corriendo por estar jugando lograban robar la atención y uno que otro regaño por parte de algunos adultos y sus padres.

Cuando el espectáculo empezó parecía como si estos nunca hubieran existido ya que ciertamente no se encontraban haciendo algún tipo de desastre, por lo menos no frente a todos porque con tan solo mirar al otro pudo notarlo.

 **-¿Maestro?-**

El otro parecía ser un asiento cuando miro como dos niños se acomodaban en sus piernas y otro casi sentado en sus hombros, a pesar del murmuro molesto de este por tener que quedarse de esa forma no había hecho nada por moverlos. Era como si disfrutara después de todo ser un apoyo para estos.

 **-¿Quiere que le ayude maestro?-**

 **-Son solo niños Genos, no es como si aprendieran a dejar de hacerlo de un segundo a otro aparte parecen disfrutar el espectáculo no podría prohibirles o molestarle en medio de su alegría-**

Era cierto, ellos no parecían disgustados o con el objetivo de molestarlo por lo cual asintió antes de acercarse un poco más y recostarse en su brazo, según la última película que vio en esos momentos aquello era un buen movimiento en situaciones como esas. Solo supo que por momentos se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

Estaban disfrutando del show como para que alguien reclamara en esos momentos y si escuchaba la risa de este y el sintiera cierta felicidad desconocida todo iba bien.

Después de todo, la prioridad de ese día era disfrutar aquellas marionetas junto a la magia.

* * *

 _ **lucia-nami 14:No tengo planeado en que capítulo salga Sonic pero si te aseguro que saldrá porque ¿Quien no quiere una pelea de gatas? (tomarlo con humor y buena devoción (?) )De acuerdo no, pero si saldrá y como buena persona se pondrá celoso y el segundo tema, si mi mente da por apoyar eso claro, me encantaría tu ayuda, puedes hablarme por mensaje privado si quieres**_

 **Para quienes igualmente quieran hablarme esta el PM.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Admiración

**ADMIRACIÓN**

 _Consideración especial que se tiene hacia alguien o algo por sus cualidades, ya sean por su fuerza o perseverancia, o la actitud noble que se poseía incluso en la forma en la que parecía no querer ser un héroe como los demás. Era tan admirable verlo y conocerlo, saber que las cosas tan sencillas eran cosas valiosas para él, y que inclusive fuera alguien tan calmado cuando se le ponía a prueba, que prefiriera el bienestar ajena antes del suyo inclusive su comodidad._

 _Admiraba tanto a su maestro, conservaba un gran respeto hacia ese humano que le enseño cosas tan maravillosas sin necesidad de verse abrumado por otros ni mucho menos dominado por el poder._

* * *

Lentamente los tonos brillantes eran cambiados por unos más oscuros al avanzar el tiempo, la brisa se tornaba cada vez más helada, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a ser encendidas y el ruido empezaba a apaciguarse y ellos aún no regresaban a casa, el show había terminado tiempo atrás mientras ellos dejaban que los niños volvieran a sus respectivos lugares cuando su maestro tuvo la idea de salir a caminar, sin rumbo en especifico, simplemente pasear y mostrar aquel sitio al cyborg con calma, sin trabajos ni enemigos, cuando esas raras veces se podía tomar un respiro sin escuchar algún grito o reclamo, solo ver personas caminando tan tranquilos como ellos.

Aun cuando oscureciera, el lugar era tan maravilloso por dos razones:

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse atrapado por un paisaje y que ese momento podía compartirlo con quien más admiraba y estimaba.

Tanto tiempo que se tomo olvidando ciertas cosas que el otro le recordaba ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había apreciado la naturaleza en sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que miro la ciudad de una forma tan bella?

 **-Genos ¡Ven!-**

Escucho como lo llamaba solo teniendo que seguirlo como si fuera tan importante eso que si, aunque sea, se distrajera por un segundo algo malo sucedería **-¿Maestro?-** se detuvo justo a su lado, antes de mirar al mismo lugar en la que el prestaba su atención **¿Sucede algo?-**

 **-¿Tiene que suceder algo para que solo quiera detenerte?-** le dio una palmada en la espalda, antes de soltar el aire de una forma nostálgica, para ser alguien de pocas expresiones emotivas, muy pocas cosas lograban ser una vaga excepción **–Relájate por unos momentos, no estamos frente a algo peligroso después de todo este es un sitio importante-**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Sitio importante? ¿Será el lugar que le trae siempre buenos recuerdos?"_** se cuestiono antes de mirarlo, teniendo que observarlo por momentos **-¿Es un lugar importante para ti maestro?-** la idea de que fuera eso le emocionaba, como si este le brindara la suficiente confianza como para mostrarle esos escenarios

 **-Aquí hubo un niño bastante feo y que había hecho una travesura a un monstruo cangrejo el cual no lo tomo con la misma diversión que el-** dio una suave risa, en ese tiempo no le había parecido tan gracioso un par de pezones dibujados **–Tuve la oportunidad de dejarlo por su propia cuenta pero algo en mi reacciono sin pensarlo, desde ese día fue cuando retome la idea de ser héroe como lo quise ser desde niño, aunque he de admitir que ese mocoso era desesperante-**

Lo escucho tan atento que en ningún momento aparto su vista de su rostro, teniendo que preguntarse si es acaso que algo había estado de acuerdo para llevarlo a lo que era ahora **–Ya veo…-** se quedo en silencio unos segundos, teniendo que tomar su barbilla para pensar un poco - **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma?-**

Hubo un silencio, aunque por la forma en la que este fruncía el ceño sabía que estaba buscando una respuesta **–Supongo que sería un trabajador mas o un miserable desempleado que milagrosamente podría subsistir con trabajos rápidos ni fijos que no tendrían mucha paga-** comento como si nada, conociendo su suerte en el aspecto laboral no le hubiera sorprendido apenas subsistir con una miseria por debajo de la mínima

 **-Maestro-**

 **-¿Qué sucede Genos?-**

 **-Estoy agradecido que dentro suyo siempre estuviera el alma de un héroe, no sé qué sería de la humanidad si no estuviera aquí para protegerla-**

No pudo evitar mirarlo y tener que sonreír con cierta diversión **_"No importa lo que diga, siempre va a buscar el lado bueno de lo que haga o lo que soy, esto debería preocuparme"_** **–No soy el único héroe en el mundo Genos, tal vez pudieron encontrar a alguien quien salvara a todos y complaciera al público-** intentaba bajar sus perspectivas, no deseaba que lo ilustrara como algo que seguir por siempre siendo que bueno, el no sabía cómo ser el maestro de nadie ni mucho menos si era el indicado para entrenar a este

Negó con la cabeza, antes de alzar un poco su mano y hacer un puño, casi cerrando ahí las ganas de decir en alto lo que opinaba de eso **–Maestro, lamento contradecirle pero quiero que sepa que entre todos los héroes que he visto hasta ahora tu eres quien mejor lo demuestra, no pides nada a cambio, no piensas cambiar solo por la crítica inútil de las personas, lo haces porque es algo que querías ¡Definitivamente es el mejor héroe!-** estaba determinado a aferrarse a esa perspectiva, nadie más lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión **–Es por eso que estoy orgulloso de que me aceptara como un aprendiz aun si no tengo mucho que dar, pero me ha inspirado a mejorar y hacerme más fuerte para ser tan digno como tu maestro Saitama, sé que me falta mucha práctica y tiempo y que tal vez no sea fácil al inicio pero sé que si me sigo esforzando podre llegar a un nivel cercano al suyo y lograr una victoria futura con el objetivo por lo cual fui ayudado, se que si sigo mejorando podrá notar un resultado y sentirse orgulloso de mi y de todo su trabajo, quiero aprender de su sabiduría para hacerme más fuerte en cualquier aspecto que sea po-**

 **-¡Esta bien, está bien, pero ya basta!-** le pidió en un grito desesperado, no era alguien de mucha paciencia aparte de que si le permitía seguir no estaba seguro de cuando terminaría (incluso juraba que si aun tuviera cabello ya lo hubiera arrancado por tal biblia que decía) **–No tienes que decirme un guión completo para eso-**

Pidió disculpas, necesitaba recordar la política de reducir todos sus pensamientos amplios en oraciones cortas que no contuvieran varias palabras **–Lo lamento maestro-**

 **-Ya, no te tienes que disculpar no vaya a ser que me digas un testamento para que te disculpe-** al ver que este regresaba a un estado tranquilo no dudo en picar su mejilla de forma suave **–Vamos, hay que regresar antes de que se haga más tarde después de todo mañana tenemos un concurso importante-**

 **-¡Si maestro!-**

Empezaron a caminar, retomando el camino de vuelta al lugar que compartían ambos.

 **-Genos-**

 **-¿Qué sucede maestro?-**

 **-Deberías buscar un pasatiempo que no sea admirarme-**

 **-¿Eso servirá en mi entrenamiento?-**

 **-¿Si digo que si va a funcionar?-**

Claro que no tenía esperanzas de que eso pasara.

* * *

 _ **lucia-nami 14: Saitama tiene un humor tanto adulto como infantil, supuse que esas cosas le iban a gustar (o al menos a mi me entretienen) y porbablemente lo sea, deberían ponerle a cuidar niños para comprobarlo (?)**_

 _ **Sasura No Chikako: ¿Que decirte? No estoy segura de como contestar tu comentario, es simplemente que ¡Me encanto! No lo sé, acabas de aplacar por momentos el miedo irracional de estar arruinando esto junto con los otros, muchas gracias, no se si otros escritores se los han dicho pero de verdad, ustedes son parte importante de esto en los temas de fanfics, son nuestro gran apoyo y te agradezco mucho por darme una oportunidad en tus lecturas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego desconocidos (de acuerdo, necesito un apodo de como llamarlos).**_

 _ **¡Os deseo buenas lecturas!**_


	7. Posesividad

**POSESIVIDAD**

 _Se aplica a la persona que tiene un carácter muy absorbente y pretende tener siempre cerca a las personas que quiere, no acepta que otros obtengan su atención ni mucho menos tienen el deseo de compartir a ese ser con quien les parezca una amenaza, es una idea obsesiva y peligrosa que tiende a llevarse a situaciones extremas en donde más de uno termina siendo involucrado._

 _Aunque no se le podía culpar de todo, era joven e inexperto, sin ni siquiera una idea de por qué debería molestarse pero no es como si aquel ninja hiciera las cosas más fáciles para sus reacciones cuando trataban de Saitama._

* * *

Cuando volvieron el lugar termino por congelarse y consumirse en brisas que recordaban el hecho de que en ese sitio la mejor opción era envolverse en todo lo que pudiera adquirir y almacenar calor, o por lo menos eso era lo que indicaban sus observaciones al ver como Saitama se encontraba abrazándose a si mismo mientras maldecía el clima. Le vino el vago recuerdo de que este siempre había soportado ese tipo de climas sin ayuda de algo material como era la calefacción para hacerse mentalmente fuerte (igual, seguía sin creer que solo eso -junto a otro entrenamiento vilmente humano- había hecho para volverse invencible) pero ahora que lo era ¿Seguía siendo necesario que este batallara sin ayuda por el cambio climático?

 **-Maestro Saitama, si me permite ayudarle yo podría mantenerlo en una temperatura ideal-**

 **-Estoy bien-** le comento con cierta calma casi como si de verdad no necesitara ese apoyo, pero por la forma en la que temblaba tan solo un poco hacía que su excusa fuera basura, una mísera excusa

Era cierto que en muchas de las ocasiones obedecía a este y ya no refutaba nada pero cuando se trataba de un asunto importante como su bienestar prefería tomar sus propias decisiones; se deslizo por el suelo teniendo que acercarse sin chistar por cualquier objeción contraria, se acerco lo suficiente como para dar por lo que parecía ser un abrazo (si alguien más presenciara la situación que intentaba armar Genos probablemente en esos instantes estaría burlándose por la timidez con la que trataba de ayudar).

 **-¿Uh?- _"¿Se supone qué me está abrazando o algo así?"_** se cuestionó al ver sus brazos un tanto separados como si se disputara en hacerlo o no **_"Es como si nunca hubiera dado un abrazo"_** , se quedo mirándolo sin poder evitar soltar una risa **-¿Qué tratas de hacer exactamente?-**

Se detuvo por momentos preguntándose si era buen momento para bajar los brazos y poner distancia para disimularlo **–Solo quiero ayudarlo maestro-** comentó, ya con la sensación de sentirse torpe por no poder mostrar una acción normal

 **-Te he dicho que estoy bien Genos, no tienes porque hacer lo que sea que tratas de hacer-**

 **-Me preocupa que pesque alguna infección por el cambio drástico de temperatura, sigue siendo inmune contra las enfermedades y no quisiera verlo enfermo maestro, si eso pasa no podría ir a la asociación de héroes y apoyarnos en las misiones difíciles-**

No es como si fueran imposibles, pero el héroe entendió su punta de vista y la verdad le desagrado la simple idea de quedarse en casa tampoco es como si los villanos de verdad le emocionarán de una forma altruista pero era mejor que estar en cama sintiendo que iba a morir por seguramente un resfriado y leyendo (o volviendo a leer) los mangas que tenía, aunque tal vez pudiera invitar a King a jugar y ver los animes que tanto le había recomendado pero no aseguraba que este quisiera en esas situaciones asistir y arriesgarse a enfermarse (aunque pensándolo bien tal vez si, tendría más excusas para no asistir a las batallas). Cuando iba a refutar la preocupación de este terminó por callarse, no supo exactamente qué era lo que lo detuvo pero por tan solo mirar a este se rindió.

No quería ni imaginarse que sucedería si le negaba el gesto y tampoco tenía el suficiente interés de saberlo.

 **-Ya cállate-** se quejo para terminar siendo él quien lo abrazara, terminando por recostar su cabeza en su pecho **-¿Esto era lo que deseabas hacer?-**

Afirmo en bajo, avergonzado por encontrarse en esa posición y haciendo que su temperatura aumentara, aun siendo el plan original esta vez no fue de forma consciente o controlada, no, este había sido una reacción que aumentaba al tener el honor de escuchar los latidos de su maestro; su mecanismo empezaba a acelerarse, estaba tan lleno de energía por cada compás que lograba apreciar.

Se sentía tranquilo y cómodo, y esta vez no dudo en rodearlo con sus brazos.

 **-Tu calor es muy agradable Genos-**

Y de nuevo la temperatura de su sistema aumento apenas logrando agradecer por permitirle brindar su apoyo.

Si continuaba a ese paso probablemente el lugar ya estaría consumiéndose en llamas.

 **…**

Lo único innovador de esa mañana era que no se encontraba mirando la televisión por estar recolectando información o que estuviera en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, en realidad, lo que hacía nuevo ese día era lo primero que había visto al despertar:

A su maestro, tan tranquilo, aún siendo capaz de escuchar su corazón, sintiéndose estrujado contra él como si tratara de que este se marchara.

Recordaba vagamente algunas cosas que pasaron antes de dormir, como el hecho de que le pidiera que no dijera cosas tan penosas siendo que no lograba mirarle a la cara después de un rato. Después de eso, intentando hacer su retirada estratégica para ver lo que ahora la televisión le preparaba pero solo logro sentir los brazos del otro manteniéndolo en su lugar recomendando que descansara logrando hacer que se quedara como minutos atrás se encontraba.

Estaba tan embelesado por sentir su ser tan cerca que no pudo contradecirlo.

 **-Maestro-**

Lo escucho murmurar cosas sin sentido, continuando roncando de forma suave que no eran molestos o al menos para él no lo era.

 **-Maestro Saitama, ya es hora de despertar-**

 **-5…minutos…más-** pidió, terminando por moverse junto a este terminando por dejarlo encima suyo

Sus sistemas empezaban a tener fallos, no lograba concentrarse y mientras más lo sintiera más se perdía.

 **-Hoy hay nuevas ofertas-**

 **-¿¡Dónde!?-**

Al momento en que este se había sentado de una forma frenética y sorpresiva termino por ser ligeramente aventado a otro sitio solo teniendo que agradecer. Si eso no funcionaba ya hubiera terminado haciéndole marcas de quemaduras a ese cuerpo tan bien marcado.

 **-Será mejor que nos alistemos, falta poco para que empiece el concurso-**

 **…**

Podía presenciarse un largo escenario al aire libre donde encima suyo se encontraba una larga mesa con un mantel blanco donde los encargados depositaban ciertas cantidades de udon en respectivos lugares, por lo que alcanzo a visualizar no eran pocos participantes los que deseaban intentarlo inclusive había más publico de lo que hubiera esperado. Se preguntaba si estaban conscientes de que eso podría traer grandes consecuencias a su salud pero al ver como su maestro se emocionaba por el simple hecho de tener contrincantes entendió que no era lo más esencial en esos momentos.

Dejo que los guiaran para incluirse en los últimos puestos que quedaban, dejando que las personas se dieran el tiempo de reconocerlo e inmediatamente apoyarlo, a Saitama no le sorprendía que rápidamente fuera quien se llevará el puesto de concursante favorito aunque si era de extrañar que estos no lo abucharan.

Un punto a su favor de alguna manera.

 **-Diviértete-** le dio una palmada en su espalda antes de sonreír **–Y no importa lo que pase, siempre da tu mejor esfuerzo-**

 **-¡Prometo darlo todo maestro!-**

Y cuando el tiempo se agotó cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo sitio.

El tiempo comenzó a proseguir de una manera lenta o por lo menos de esa forma se apreciaba, poco a poco el udon de cada participante comenzaba a reducir hasta ser cambiado o la víctima cayera o vomitara cosa que no era agradable siendo que aún se debía seguir consumiendo, los comentarios de la gente y del presentador era el ruido de fondo que obtenían por eso. Cuando comenzó a sentirse que todo pasaba aún más rápido fue cuando menos participantes quedaban hasta finalizar él y alguien a quien notoriamente se le notaba que gustaba de la comida.

Fue bastante aburrido cuando se alzo victorioso sin más al momento de que el pobre hombre devolvió todo lo que consumió, la peor forma de coronarse sin duda.

 **-¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo se siente haber ganado está ardiente batalla?-**

 ** _"Humillante"_** pensó, pero prefirió ahorrarse su comentario **–Como se debe sentir, normal, por la forma en la que fui construido soy capaz de soportar esta cantidad de alimento y volverlo un potenciador de energía-**

Cuando la gente se quedo extrañada por la respuesta solo sintió como este lo tomaba por los hombros de forma amistosa **–Lo que él quiso decir es que tiene un secreto para ser el mejor en esto pero eso es algo personal, no es como si debiera revelarlo-**

Ahora el confundido era él, pero al escuchar las palabras "sígueme el juego" prefirió asentir y continuar obedeciendo lo que el otro le recomendaba hacer o decir.

 **…**

Después de ser casi acosado por las mujeres (las cuales en ocasiones dieron suspiros al unísono que se preguntaba si no habían perdido el conocimiento al desmayarse –o mojar las bragas según un comentario–) y salir vivo de estas, decidió que iba aprovechar con su maestro el premio que tanto lo había llevado a participar aun si en esos momentos sacaba quejas de sentirse demasiado lleno como para querer seguir caminando. Se había ofrecido a ser su transporte pero el otro se negó siendo que no quiso aprovecharse de este.

Pero al menos las compras a su lado seguían siendo divertidas, incluso más cuando alguien mencionaba la comida y este se negaba con una cara total de asco. No recordaba haber reído anteriormente y a pesar de sonar irrespetuoso al ver al otro solo hundirse de hombros y mencionar "me hubiera ido mejor como bufón" le daba a entender que todo estaba bien, igual, luego le daría un presente en forma de agradecimiento a la vez que intentaba excusar su actitud.

En esos tiempos le costaba tanto actuar con seriedad, era como si se sintiera tan relajado y tranquilo, le debía tanto por hacerlo sentir como cualquier otro ser humano.

 **-Saitama ¡Pelea conmigo!-**

Al escuchar esa voz familiar inmediatamente terminó por abrazar su brazo y juntarlo a él, teniendo que mostrar su molestia y casi hacer un bufido de molestia. Eran acciones involuntarias que inmediatamente pasaban desapercibidas ante sus ojos pero siendo detectados por el otro.

 **-¿Qué sucede Genos?-** le pregunto al verlo con una expresión infantil, esas en las que uno se mostraba molesto porque alguien le quito su dulce, al no obtener respuesta decidió ver quien era la persona que lo solicitaba **–Ah, Panic ¿O era Cómic?-**

Frunció el ceño para desfundar su katana con elegancia **–Después de esta pelea no olvidaras quien soy-**

Lo soltó, antes de avanzar unos cuantos pasos y mirarlo **–El maestro Saitama es una persona muy ocupada, no tiene tiempo para tratar con personas inútiles como tu-** al ver su cara de molestia no dudo en sonreír de lado **–Lo siento, olvido que eres fanático de la absurda redundancia-** con todo el orgullo y sarcasmo no dudo en continuar **–Maestro, es el inútilmente inútil de Speed of Sound Sonic-**

Saitama estaba confundido, parecía evitar a toda costa que este contestara o continuara con cualquier opción.

Se preguntaba si un cable no estaba fuera de su lugar.


	8. Celos

**CELOS**

 _Es una reacción emocional espontánea cuando alguien siente que aquel que ama puede ser arrebatada/o por otro/a, y en el aspecto psicológico, explica que los celos son un mecanismo de defensa, una respuesta natural de un individuo ante la consciente y concreta amenaza de perder una relación interpersonal importante y querida._

 _Puede ser que los celos no estén justificados en ese momento, pero tampoco era como si lo pudiera entender, es decir, le molestaba cuando cualquier individuo llamaba la atención de este, tampoco le agradaba ser ignorado por la persona a la que tanto apreciaba, pero no es como si supiera con exactitud el porqué de ese sabor acido al presenciar situaciones como la que estaba viviendo. Simplemente le irritaba y era más que suficiente para que tuviera el derecho de quejarse._

* * *

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que tanto Sonic como Genos se involucraran en una pelea que, en su opinión, comenzó por su causa. Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucho que decir, en realidad, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué ellos mencionaban su nombre en ciertas oraciones? No era algo grato, era como ver a un par de mujeres peleándose por una sola persona cosa que ya de por si lo dejaba incómodo, ya que termino por sentirse la víctima en espera de que su héroe de cabellos dorados lo salvará. Pero el también lo era ¿Por qué rayos necesitaba una escolta si evidentemente era muy fácil de acabar para él? Cierto, necesitaba un poco más para que su estómago le diera luz verde para luchar y no terminara vomitando sobre su ropa.

 ** _"_** ** _Me pregunto cuándo piensan acabar esto, estaba planeando ir a jugar videojuegos con King"_** se hablo mentalmente siendo que ahora se rascaba el trasero con desinterés **_"Bueno, si me voy adelantando no creo llegar tarde además puede ser que me deje llevarme esta vez su consola y que este enterado pero ¿Cuál es el camino más corto?_** Se hizo unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda evitando uno de los ataques **_"Pero no debo dejar solo a Genos, no vaya a terminar regresando con apenas las piernas"_** se puso a pensar un poco antes de hundirse en hombros **_"Mejor llamo a King y lo invito a quedarse a cenar, podemos jugar y aprovechar las compras de hoy y de paso me aseguro que Genos regrese con todas las piezas de siempre"_**

Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de separar a cada uno al posicionar sus manos sobre sus frentes, y deslizarlas hasta las respectivas camisas de cada uno para elevarlos del suelo **-¿Terminaron?-** les pregunto, pero al ver como uno quiso atacar y el otro defenderlo no evito suspirar **-No tengo tiempo para esto-**

Y tan fácil como fue detenerlos es como acabo todo eso, teniendo que mirar la silueta del azabache en la acera teniendo que hundirse en hombros **"Supongo que Genos no es el único al que se le puede hacer arte moderno"** miro a su aprendiz antes de bajarlo y palmear su cabeza.

 **-Deja las peleas callejeras, no creo que un héroe Clase S se vea bien en ellas-** miro las compras en el suelo teniendo que tomarlas y pasarle algunas **–Vamos a casa, planeo invitar a King para jugar videojuegos-**

Nuevamente, se encontró disculpándose con la cabeza gacha, impregnando en su cara la vergüenza de verse en ese conflicto sin pensarlo un poco, pero fue una reacción involuntaria, algo dentro suyo lo alentó a tomar cartas en el asunto y no permitir que aquel enemigo se le acercara a su maestro.

Se encontraba molesto cuando este apareció, demandando la atención de este como si nada, no podía permitirle que se saliera con la suya pero cuando intervino y lo trato con tranquilidad aquella sensación ácida terminó por extinguirse hasta ser un recuerdo presente.

 **-No quise serle una molestia maestro, sé que no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento-**

Tuvo que mirarlo para soltar un bufido, no sabía cuántas veces le ha dicho que no se debe disculpar **–Vamos, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo, solo intenta evitarlo para la próxima recuerda que puedo luchar mis propias batallas-**

 **-¡Sí maestro!-**

 **-Ahora ¿Te acuerdas de su número?-**

 **…**

Las emociones humanas eran bastante inestables y explosivas, nunca se sabía hasta donde se podía llegar si uno se dejaba invadir por estas en su totalidad, aunque el joven héroe a pesar de sentirse abrumado por una incomodidad e ira sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo y expresarlo, pero al ver a su maestro distraído por aquellas féminas no lograba trabajar ni pensar con orden y claridad, su calor aumentaba y las ganas de llevárselo a otro lado aumentaba pero ¿Por qué? El otro lo podía hacer, les guardaba respeto y no parecía de verdad tan vulgar como la gran parte de los hombres, en realidad, se encontraba defendiéndolas de ciertos comentarios atrevidos que empezaban a recibir.

Necesitaba recordar que este tenía una moral alta como para actuar como un animal.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo de regular la temperatura y mantenerse en paz, pero mientras más escuchaba las voces agudas y coquetas por naturaleza no evitaba hacer una leve mueca y cruzarse de brazos. Su aspecto actual se podía comparar al de un niño que estaba a punto de armar una rabieta por ser ignorado. Últimamente, cuando pasaba esas situaciones no evitaba el querer acercarse y mantenerse a su lado, casi aferrándose a su brazo teniendo que llegarle por la espalda y posicionar su cabeza en esta, como si le pidiera en silencio retirarse.

No importa quien sea, hombre o mujer, si le parecía alguien de un alto atractivo según sus estadísticas aquella emoción para nada grata atacaba.

Necesitaba saber porque se encontraba de esa manera.

Quería ser esas personas, deseaba tanto lucir como aquellas mujeres solo por tener la atención del otro de esa manera; es más, quería ser todo lo que le gustará, no importaba que, algo que siempre recordara, que siempre le fuera llamativo y no dejara de querer estar cerca, o decirle cualquier palabra que lo alegrara.

No deseaba estar en segundo plano, y verse reducido por el ninja que no pudo escoger un mejor nombre le resultaba igualmente patético. Se estaba tomando demasiado en serio el querer ganarse el cariño de este hasta el punto de ser casi obsesivo, pero como ni él podía explicárselo a su maestro no tenía forma de ser ayudado, era inexperto en muchas cosas siendo que perdió gran parte de su adolescencia gracias al desastre ocasionado por ese cyborg; probablemente todo eso se hubiera solucionado si hablaran pero como ninguno de los dos eran buenos para eso o tenían una idea de cómo empezar el desastre sería bien recibido.

 **-Maestro-** murmuro antes de tomarlo del brazo, mirándolo por minutos antes de bajar la mirada **-¿Podemos irnos?-** pregunto casi en un susurro sin deseos de que pudiera observar su inquietud

 **-¿Uh?-** lo observó por momentos, en esos días se estaba comportando bastante extraño y aseguraba que había comenzado con la presencia de ¿Cómo se supone que se llamaba? **–Eh, claro, tenías reunión, cierto-**

Y cuando pudo sentir la forma en la que palmeaba su espalda para indicarle que retomaran su marcha pudo relajarse.

 **…**

Empezaba a ser una rutina el hecho de que cuando el otro se encontrara dormitando él se deslizara silenciosamente por el control para buscar algo que le pudiera ayudar a resolver el problema que ahora estaba creciendo, necesitaba más, necesitaba entenderlo todo, tener alguna idea de cómo conseguir ser alguien importante para él. No había razón alguna, solo lo necesitaba, tampoco encontraba la razón simplemente lo deseaba.

¿Es acaso que estaría mal?

 **"** **Unknown"**

Cuando el título de la película hizo presencia hizo que olvidara su batalla mental.

 **"** **Siempre se debe mantener en lo desconocido para gustar"**

En un inicio era difícil de comprender pero al desarrollarse empezaba a cobrar sentido o al menos para él.

Entonces fue ahí cuando la idea que tuvo hace unos días se volvió a instalar para hacerlo caminar hasta donde había dejado su celular, automáticamente busco entre sus contactos presionando un botón en espacial para abrir la bandeja de mensajes y disponerse a introducir las siguientes palabras:

 **"** **Necesito una nueva mejora, a primera hora en la mañana estaré ahí"**

Y lo envió sin chistar, lo necesitaba intentar.

* * *

 _ **the last dream: Cuando has escrito eso me he imaginado inevitablemente a Genos en cachorro, los fanarts me hacen daño.**_

 _ **lucia-nami 14: Ahora voy a perder el sueño pensando en lo que me quieres decir, no exagero, no soy una persona paciente, creo que de eso muchos se han dado cuenta. Pero bueno, se que va a valer la pena aunque tampoco estoy segura cuando esto va a acabar.**_

 _ **Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores, quienes se van a preguntar que tramo y les diré:**_

 _ **Tengo muchas cosas en mente que no se si me van a odiar, se van a reír o me verán con problemas mentales.**_

 _ **Nos vemos desconocidos~**_


	9. Transformación

**TRANSFORMACIÓN**

 _Es la acción y efecto de transformar (hacer cambiar de forma a algo o alguien, transmutar algo en otra cosa) a veces de una manera mental (pensamientos, opiniones, sensaciones, puntos de vista) o física, algunas transformaciones tienen grandes influencias sobre otros y en algunas ocasiones personales. Los cambios para muchos significaban nuevos comienzos y/o varias oportunidades mientras que para otros eran sinónimos de problemas y cambios difíciles._

 _Aunque para Saitama seguramente sería una sorpresa, una bastante monumental ¿Cómo carajos pensaban que él podía resolver esto solo? ¡Si ni siquiera el llegaba a entender al cyborg! El era un héroe no un maldito consejero, que esperaban ¿Qué el hombre sin sentimientos pudiera entender los de otros? Imposible._

* * *

No había rastro alguno del rubio quien ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer presencia o dar una señal de vida, a veces tenía sus dudas sobre si ir a buscarlo o no pero como las primeras veces que lo intento había sido un fracaso decidió pensar en que probablemente necesitaba un tiempo, como últimamente actuaba de extraña manera quizás necesitaba tener un momento privado lejos de los demás y las responsabilidades, seguía siendo alguien demasiado joven que cargaba demasiadas presiones. Aunque eso sí, intentaba apoyarlo en su nombre para evitar que lo consideraran desaparecido o lo redujeran de clase, deseaba ahorrarle molestias para cuando volviera.

¿Y cómo podía asegurar que volvería? Sencillamente porque era un predicamento, el otro estaría a su lado por un tiempo indefinido después de todo el mismo se lo confesó así que no necesitaba preocuparse; tal vez el departamento era lo que más necesitaba a este, no es como si nunca ordenara pero tampoco era un fanático del orden total, las cosas estaban acomodadas en cierto desorden. Se notaba demasiado cuando uno hacía la limpieza.

Pero estaba bien, tranquilo, con esa sensación de calma y soledad tan común que no era anormal recibirla como si nada pero en ese estado no recordaba que lo fuera tanto, no había ruido, ni el ser llamado de forma repetitiva o alguien quien le informara de su alrededor incluso que hiciera sus comentarios al escuchar como las personas se daban la libertad de insultar como si no tuvieran una mejor cosa que hacer ¿Tan ruidoso era? No lo creía, no al menos en su totalidad. Dejo deslizarse todo lo que pudo en la bañera, dejando que el agua tibia le diera el descanso que necesitaba, tener que inventarse excusas para hacerle quedar bien al otro le costaba demasiado, no es como si entendiera a la gran parte de los héroes en temas de publicidad.

Un golpeteo lo hizo tomar una postura adecuada para luego tener que preguntar quién era, no es como si las visitas fueran anomalía, bueno si, pero tampoco eran comunes que fueran alrededor de las 12, marcando la mitad de la noche en un lugar abandonado. No hubo respuestas y se vio en la obligación de salir de su zona de confort para cubrirse con una toalla y dirigirse a la puerta ¿Quién estaba tan loco/a para ir a verlo? Aparte de Fubuki y su insistencia de que se uniera con ella pero no era como si su estilo rozara a interrumpir a altas horas del anochecer.

Entre bostezos flojos empezó abrir la puerta teniendo que hacer unos cuantos comentarios (que apenas se lograban entender siendo que llegaban a convertirse en un raro murmuro) de por qué demonios lo solicitaban a esta hora.

 **-¿Qué es lo que qui-**

 **-¿Maestro?-**

Estuvo casi seguro de que su cerebro había sufrido un colapso.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien maestro?-**

No estuvo consciente de cuando su boca decidió mantenerse abierta sin posibilidad de ser cerrada, casi como si su quijada decidiera mantenerse atascada en esa posición aunque ¿Cómo culparlo? Ni el mismo podía darle una explicación a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Estaba seguro de que, lo que sea que estuviera frente a él estaba siguiendo preguntando cosas que dejaba de escuchar o por lo menos prestar atención ¿¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo!? Ese no era el rubio, era, no sabía ni como decirlo ¡Que alguien le explicara de una maldita vez!

 **-Esto… ¿Estoy durmiendo?-** fue lo único que se podía formular en alto, apenas y tanteando en ser escuchado

 **-No-**

 **-Ah-**

Después de disputarse durante 10 minutos en silencio dejo que pasara y si seguía hablando ni siquiera lo notaba **_"No puede estar pasando, esto debe ser un sueño, seguramente me quede dormido en la bañera"_** se planteaba teniendo que tomar aire y cerrar los ojos **_"Cuando cuente 3 todo esto se va a terminar y voy a despertar"_** y después de aquel plan improvisado no dudo en contar entre suaves respiros, teniendo que dejar de tensarse hasta que finalmente llego al último número planeado, con determinación abrió los ojos encontrándose con lo que comúnmente observaba a excepción de que no había nadie, de nuevo, todo estaba como lo había dejado.

No estaba Genos y no estaba su rara alucinación.

 **-Necesito un descanso-** se dijo en un susurro aliviado, todo se encontraba en orden

 **-¿No preferiría usar una pijama maestro? Es demasiado fresco como para permanecer solamente con una toalla-**

Y después de un sonoro grito las cosas siguieron sin tomar lugar.

Varios minutos pasaron, el ya con su pijama puesta y sin dejar de mirar al rubio o más bien dicho a la rubia, no estaba totalmente seguro de que se tratara de su aprendiz pero maldita sea ¿Qué otro cyborg estaría llamándolo de esa forma? ¡Ninguno! Y le costaba entender las razones que lo orillaron a…a lo que sea que estaba pensando ¿Desde cuándo tuvo la idea de moldear su cuerpo a la de una mujer? Es más ¿Al menos era lo que él quería? ¿Al menos el estaba preparado mentalmente? De verdad, no lograba carburar la situación.

 **-¿Genos?-**

 **-¿Si maestro?-**

 **-¿Por qué te encuentras, ya sabes, de esa forma?-** ¿Cómo se daba a explicar? Era obvio que el cabello que antes poseía era más corto, ahora le llegaba a los hombros de una forma casi de un lacio ondulado, y su cuerpo mostraba ciertas curvas que antes no tenía y que sus labios parecían lucir pintados y de acuerdo al maquillaje bien distribuido

No es como si fuera alguien de prestar atención a los detalles, pero vamos, era un cambio radical, hablábamos de que el sexo lo transformo a su propio gusto.

 **-¿Se refiere a mi diseño?-**

 **-Si…el diseño-** ¿Cómo lograba comentarlo con tanta normalidad?

 **-Es una nueva adaptación, mis funciones siguen permaneciendo iguales por lo cual no se debe preocupar por eso-** informo con tranquilidad **–Esto es un experimento, los resultados están siendo tomados en estos instantes ¿Le molesta de alguna forma mi nueva apariencia?-** a pesar de mostrarse neutral como siempre, conservaba sus nervios de una forma disimulada, intentando no verse obvio al poner sus manos sobre sus piernas

Incluso su voz era diferente, un poco más suave, restándole un mínimamente la seriedad con la que hablaba anteriormente. No estaba acostumbrado, bueno, no es como si nunca hubiera hablado o convivido cerca de una mujer pero era Genos, Genos no era una mujer, bueno, ahora sí pero antes no, ni siquiera lograba comprenderse.

Necesitaba responder y dejar a un lado la cara de idiota que seguramente poseía.

 **-No, ¿Si? No lo sé ¿Tu estas cómodo con eso?-**

 **-No es muy diferente a los materiales que he utilizado para mis diferentes armaduras-**

Para Saitama lo era, demasiado.

 **-Si estas tranquilo con eso está bien-** comentó, aún sin dejar de verlo, no era que le desagradara, era linda, por supuesto que lo era pero no era el Genos al que tanto se acostumbro, es más ¿Debería seguir llamándolo de esa forma? **–Aunque ¿Aún prefieres que te diga Genos o un nombre en específico?-** no estaba tranquilo con todo esa situación y se le notaba demasiado bien

 **-Eso es lo de menos maestro-**

 **-De acuerdo…-**

 **-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien maestro?-**

 **-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-** antes de que contestara no dudo en seguir hablando **–Ya es tarde y seguramente estas cansado, digo, cansada, creo que necesitamos dormir, sí, eso-**

No es como si no quisiera saber porque estaba sucediendo eso, bueno, en parte si pero nunca ha sido bueno en los temas que tenían que involucrar sentimientos porque eso era uno ¿Verdad? No estaba mentalmente preparado para sobrevivir a esa clase de situaciones, necesitaba ayuda, no era un psicólogo o un consejero juvenil, solo era alguien que apenas era un héroe profesional, nadie le podía pedir que hiciera más que eso.

Pero fue un alivio cuando accedió a dormir, dejándole una inquietud menos.

Tal vez debería llamarle luego a Bang o a King inclusive estaba dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a Fubuki si era necesario por la simple razón que el hombre más fuerte de la tierra no podía con esto.

Sea lo que sea que pasaba por la mente de la hora rubia debía decirle que se detuviera.

* * *

 _ **Sasura No Chikako: Tu comentario fue un amor, como recibir un cachorro en navidad (o recibir a Genos, cualquiera de los dos sirve) pero no te preocupes, que ambas somos despistadas y sumando al mundo creo que llego a una cifra que no puedo escribir pero piensa que te he recibido con dos capítulos nuevos y eso es lo que cuenta como una buena sorpresa al regresar.**_

 _ **Si quieres despertar a Saitama, la palabra oferta es lo que necesitas (?) El amor de Genos es especial, por las obvias razones de ser lindo y raro pero es como cuando una adolescente se enamora, no tienes idea de lo que puede pasar por su cabeza (y no, no hablo de yandere simulator)**_

 _ **SaiGenosFan: No te preocupes, que la intención es lo que cuenta.**_

 _ **merry kirkland: Pues ahora sabes lo que trama Genos y te preguntaras ¿Por qué demonios sucedió esto? Bien, es fácil, es por la simple razón que daré en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Ya saben, si desean hablar conmigo son bien recibidos en los mensajes y si quieren contactarme pues sigue estando los mensajes (?).**_

 _ **Y si se lo preguntan, no, esta historia no contendrá nada hetero, son planes malvados que estoy haciendo ¿De acuerdo?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**_


	10. Incomodidad

**INCOMODIDAD**

 _Alteración del bienestar o de la tranquilidad del ánimo causada por un enfado, un esfuerzo, agitación excesiva o una situación difícil llegando a dificultar la estancia o la realización de tareas. No es como si de verdad Genos fuera otra persona, su actitud era la misma junta a la forma casi obsesionada de quedarse a aprender pero no era en realidad cómodo tener que verlo ahora como una chica, no es como si no le gustara, de verdad, era atractiva, aseguraba que cualquiera podía notarlo pero estaba tan acostumbrado a un el que un ella lo confundía._

 _Por supuesto que lo tomaba con total "calma", aun si por dentro se encontrara extrañado pero era simplemente Genos, si de verdad quería seguir en esa forma lo apoyaría aún si le daba por extrañar a la versión masculina._

* * *

La mañana nunca antes fue tan incómoda y extraña como en esos momentos, no logro dormir, no logro conseguir calma, su cabeza trabajaba demasiado como para tranquilizarlo, era verdad que siempre dormía junto a Genos, demasiado cerca para ser exactos pero no se encontraba disgustado, ya era una gran costumbre que cuando decidió desaparecer logro hacer que las primeras noches fueran raras, diferentes, lograba por lo menos conciliar el sueño después de plantearse que nada malo estaba pasando pero ahora que estaba consciente de que las cosas literalmente cambiaron estaba sintiéndose raro.

No era gusto, no era felicidad, pero tampoco es como si lo pudiera descifrar. Los sentimientos mezclados con la falta de sueño eran un desastre para su ahora moribunda cabeza lo cual de por si era mucho siendo que sentía algo y no era precisamente algo maravilloso.

Estaba demasiado pensativo para su gusto, su cabeza se estaba dando demasiadas molestias con todo eso.

 **-Maestro es hora de levantarse-**

Esa nueva voz dándole el primer gesto dulce del amanecer, no le parecía tan grato, por momentos se sentía como el conejillo de indias en todo eso ¿Por qué no se lo podía tomar con buena cara en vez de estar paranoico?

 **-5 minutos más-** pidió, mostrando pesadez en sus palabras y cansancio cosa que no fingía siendo que de verdad se encontraba de esa manera

Y pudo observar la esbelta figura estirarse casi como su presumiera su belleza conjugada con la iluminación que crecía para poder crear bellos tonos con su color de cabello, haciéndole recordar la forma en la que los pavorreales machos estiraban su cola para hacerse más apuestos y llamativos para las hembras por lo cual iba a ser normal si se quedaba babeando por el espectáculo pero sucedía algo que lo dejaba dudando y era el hecho de no verlo atractivo como hubiese pensado, no le daba un eje de emoción.

Comenzaba a asustarse ¿Por qué no podía ser un hombre cualquiera?

Le dio por levantarse y caminar hasta el baño en silencio, necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera despierto y de alguna forma le hiciera darse cuenta que no estaba mal, que era normal, que no era como si el hecho de que ahora fuera mujer faltará algo, cierto aire, ciertas sensaciones, ciertos momentos; eran demasiadas cosas que parecían desaparecer y hacerlo sentir vacío, no lo entendía.

Dejo que su cabeza se impactara contra la pared antes de gruñir, no era apto para esa clase de situaciones.

 **-Necesito unas vacaciones-** burló siendo que gracias a esa idea se encontraba en el baño sufriendo

 **-Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?-**

 **-Solo dame un momento, solo estoy un poco mareado eso es todo-**

Seguramente prefería estar vomitando que encontrarse con esas pruebas que le daba su ya no normal vida.

 **…**

Las palabras "asociación" y "necesitan" nunca antes fueron tan reconfortantes, no importaba como estaba compuesta la oración, tenía excusas para quedarse y excusarse de que seguramente solo los iban a necesitar a ellos, que su presencia no era necesaria pero al ver su mirada volverse a encontrar con el suelo, la forma en la que amenazaba con llorar (si es que al menos podía hacerlo siendo que no estaba consciente si era capaz de soltar lágrimas) le hizo mirar al joven rubio, ignorando la cabellera dorada que ahora le cubría, esas acciones tan manipulables le hacían pensar en el Genos que conoció, aquel joven adulto que a veces (en varias ocasiones) la inexperiencia junto a la inocencia lo hacían diferente a otros, también en su raro comportamiento o las veces en las que parecía tan avergonzado que ni siquiera lograba verlo a los ojos.

Se vio a la necesidad de aceptar al final diciendo que la podría acompañar por si surgía algún tipo de desastre que no pudieran solucionar, al verla subir la mirada y sonreír no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro, seguía imaginándose a un el no a una ella. Definitivamente se estaba preocupando, seguía sin entender porque de alguna manera le parecía alguien quien pudiera robar su atención de una forma femenina.

Extrañaba al Genos varón y eso lo hacía dudar de sus propios pensamientos.

Y helo aquí, caminando con la candente rubia que robaba la atención más de lo deseado y el, como extraño fenómeno, estando tan normal y desinteresado que si fuera como las otras personas estaría preguntándose si estaba ciego de alguna forma o si de verdad ya nada le resultase atractivo. No es como si perdiera el interés en la humanidad o al menos por el físico femenino, simplemente no estaba, según él, en todos sus sentidos y que el trabajo acumulado (el cual era demasiado sencillo que no era más que una mísera diferencia de lo que antes hacía) lo estaba devastando.

A su mente le faltaba poco para irse al carajo, estaba pensando demasiado, más de lo normal, más de lo que ha hecho en toda su vida hasta el punto que cualquier ruido que no fuera el de su paranoia apenas lograban presenciarse como zumbidos.

Se estaba desesperando.

 **-Maestro-**

Fue la única palabra que logro traspasar sus pensamientos gracias a que pudo sentir su mano sobre su hombro, giro levemente la cabeza para verla, con una mierda, lo único que podía observar en esos momentos eran los mismos ojos de su alumno, no a una mujer, no a alguien altamente llamativa, no, solo podía observar a ese cyborg tan desesperante.

Una queja sonora escapo de su boca, necesitaba urgentemente batallar con algo o golpear un muro rocoso, lo que sea que pudiera entretenerlo.

 **-¿No quiere regresar a casa? Parece estar muy distraído ¿Se encuentra enfermo?-**

 **-Nada de eso Genos, es solo que, estoy ansioso por una pelea, últimamente los trabajos han sido demasiados sencillos-**

 **-Maestro, le recomiendo no esforzarse si se encuentra en mal estado, desde que regresé diferentes aspectos como es la presión, el estrés entre otros han cambiado y en algunas partes del cerebro se ha presenciado un cambio notorio-**

 **-¿En qué momento me evaluaste? ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-**

 **-Ya se lo dije, es un experimento, recaudo cualquier información que me parezca importante y siendo que es el principal afectado decidí tomarme la molestias de evaluarlo-**

 **-¿Nadie te ha dicho que hacer cosas que involucren a otros sin pedir permiso es de mala educación?-** le pregunto antes de ver como las suaves facciones hacían un esfuerzo por comprender a su escándalo **–Olvídalo, se hace tarde-**

Solo lo miro avanzar un poco más rápido de lo que por sí ya estaba solo teniendo que inclinar levemente la cabeza y mostrar cierta confusión ¿Es acaso que su maestro se había enfermado cuando él no se encontró en esos días? Estaba preocupado, no le agradaba la idea de que este se arriesgara a contraer infecciones.

Pero era simplemente que ni él (ahora ella) sabía que aquella modificación que deseo hacer para que este lo apreciara más no había funcionado no al menos de la forma en la que estaba planeando.

* * *

 ** _SaiGenosFan: En realidad voy a mantener el ritmo de las 1,000 palabras y tanto ¿Por qué? Porque esta lectura la quise hacer sencilla y corta desde un inicio aparte sigue siendo un experimento (no como el de Genos) pero si acabando esto me animo a escribir más de esta pareja (y ¿Por qué no? También complaciendo a nuestros bollos andantes de Sonic (?) ) los haré como comúnmente los hago (que es más de 2,000 palabras) Aparte de que tengo un proyecto sorpresa de este fandom junto a un amigo (que se encontrará primeramente en Wattpad y que pasaré a Fanfiction por supuesto)_**

 ** _the las dream: Pobre de nuestro héroe, no estaba preparado para tanta sensualidad (?) Pero ya sabes que paso pero la pregunta más importante es ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar la asociación?_**


	11. Disconforme

**DISCONFORME**

 _Se aplica a la persona que no está de acuerdo o no admite una situación, decisión u opinión, hasta el punto de expresar malestar o disgusto, en ocasiones como estas, se tiende a mostrar el malestar de una forma obvia en algunos casos con algo de discreción y clase dando a entender cuál es la causa del problema. Por supuesto que eso aplicaba en el caso de las personas que, en su opinión, preferían repasar la situación para encontrar una solución en común y evitarse cualquier tipo de circunstancia incómoda e/o innecesaria para los involucrados._

 _Pero como Saitama no era perteneciente a ese grupo de personas solo le quedaba mostrarlo a su forma._

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco ¿Era buena idea de que se presentara así como si nada en ese lugar? No es como si se encontrara avergonzado o algo parecido pero ¿Las personas lo iban a tomar con normalidad? ¿No iban a juzgar aquella decisión tan inesperada? ¿Le iban a reclamar algo? Se encontraba ¿Preocupado? ¿De esa forma se sentía? No le agradaba, era demasiada presión causada por desconocer las críticas de otros ¿Y si mejor regresaban? Podría inventarse una excusa, decir que el otro aun se encontraba sin dar su ubicación y que él se encontraba enfermo, todo iba a salir bien excepto por una cosa tan sencilla como lo era verlo ingresar tan tranquilamente a ese lugar.

¿Es acaso que la definición de consecuencia o posible desastre no estaban prescritas en su programa? ¿O simplemente era que las ignoraba?

Tuvo que seguirle hasta el punto en que logro posicionarse a su lado y observar a cada uno de los trabajadores que de vez en cuando daban una mirada a la peculiar especie que se encontraba acompañándolo, era raro, debía admitir que ahora siendo una chica llamaba aún más la atención que siendo el "príncipe cyborg" cosa que lo alivio/irritó, estaba contento porque la gente parecía adaptarse muy bien a la vista (sin necesidad de perder la cabeza) pero lo que hizo que sublevara era también darse la idea de que no consideraban el atractivo que conservaba siendo varón. Sí, su cabeza empezaba con sus comentarios mentales fuera de lugar y de la normalidad con la que antes se familiarizaba.

La asociación debería pagarle unas buenas vacaciones en cualquier isla cercana, tal vez enterrarse en la arena le serviría para "mantener los pies en la tierra" o bien, siendo más realistas, una bolsa de hielo que para su cabeza no estaba nada mal; lo que sea era mejor y más si eso le pudiera ayudar a distraerse o bajar la futura jaqueca que se iba a provocar por tanto pensar.

Definitivamente, perder el control no era algo de su naturaleza.

Probablemente era algo que debiera tratar de este de una manera calmada siendo que por los leves vistazos aseguraba que estaba actuando raro, claro, era cierto que no era muy conversador como para que su silencio fuese algo del otro mundo (y si por algún maldito motivo algo o alguien leía este pensamiento, no, no estaban invitados a conquistar la tierra ni nada de eso ¿Entendieron?) pero cuando decidía hablar sus palabras se atropellaban hasta el punto en convertirse más o menos el desastre de una hora pico.

Era tanto su derrame mental que apenas se percato que estaban dentro de un elevador y aprovechando que estaban solos probablemente podía hacer algo que nunca pensó cometer: hablar con alguien de una manera más personal…la sola idea le hacía erizar la piel. Ahí tienen al hombre más fuerte siendo humillado por cosas imposibles de ser tocadas.

Ahora ¿Cómo se supone que se abordaban esos temas?

 **-Genos-** por la forma en la que lucía sorprendida le dio a entender que no se esperaba que le hablara **–Quisiera saber si tu, bueno, ya sabes, tú me entiendes-** era obvio que no, nadie le hubiera entendido, ni el mismo lo entendía ¿Por qué necesitaba ahora verse en esto? ¡Para algo estaban los libros de ayuda o internet! Pero quedaba claro que ni con eso podría hacer un milagro **– ¿Nadie te obligo o algo? ¿Era algo que siempre querías o cómo? ¿Estabas insatisfecho contigo? ¿Algo?-**

 **-No logro comprenderlo maestro-** le comentó ya extrañado, teniendo que acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja para intentar no sentirse tan extraviado **-¿Qué trata de decirme?-**

¿Dónde estaban los libros para padres jóvenes cuando más los necesitaba? Oh cierto, en alguna biblioteca o librería donde jamás lo consideró por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera les iba dar uso siendo que no estaba con nadie, en ninguna situación sentimental y claramente sin hijos.

Aunque debió sospechar que iba a necesitar uno cuando este se mudo.

 **-Sobre lo de tu cambio-**

 **-¿Tiene algún contratiempo con este diseño? ¿Algún comentario?-** pregunto, frunciendo levemente el ceño y torciendo un poco los labios, impaciente de seguir adaptándose hasta lograr un avance

¿Contratiempos? Veamos… ¡Todo! ¿Cómo quiere que se acostumbre de una forma rápida y eficaz? Era imposible y más cuando ahora se le daba por querer/preferir un sexo masculino ante un femenino **–No- _"Sí"_** exclamó mentalmente, casi con esa brutalidad con las que a veces los héroes propagaban sus peleas o encuentros **-¿Es algo que siempre has querido?-**

Lo que no sabía el dócil calvo era que la única razón por las cuales estaba de esa forma era porque Genos anhelaba ansioso de ser más agradable para él y ganarse con más decisión las palabras que se instalaron sin permiso alguno en sus pensamientos.

 **-¡Por supuesto maestro!-**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-¡Sí!-**

 **-¿No tienes ninguna duda?-**

 **-Ninguna maestro-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-Sí-**

 **-¿No quisieras pensarlo un más?-**

 **-Tal vez-**

 **-No te gustaría, no sé ¿Esperar antes de tomar una decisión definitiva?-**

 **-¿No lo sé?-**

En realidad no es como si no supiera, la cuestión estaba en que mientras más seguro estaba el otro con sus preguntas lo hacía dudar, no es como si el deseo de escuchar aunque sea un pequeño "Te quiero" desaparecieran, al contrario, solo lograba hacerle recapacitar de que tal vez debería tomarse más tiempo en esos asuntos.

Pero claro, no estaba enterado de a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Después de esa "larga" y "motivacional" plática no dudaron un minuto más para entrar, casi siempre eran los últimos en llegar siendo que de ciudad Z a ciudad A no eran pocos kilómetros de diferencia que digamos. Lo que era reconfortante es que por lo menos aún no se habían perdido de nada, la mala y desventajosa noticia era que todo mundo le prestaba atención a su compañera haciendo tantos murmullos que no lograba entenderlos todos a la vez pero por lo menos más o menos comprendía de que se iba a tratar el tema por lo cual la vio despreocupada aunque por la forma en la que trataba de no enseñar sus manos era una forma de mostrar que se mostraba a poner nerviosa.

 **-Esto no es un espectáculo-** espetó como si él fuera quien tuviera el control en esos instantes, tampoco era como si quisiera salvar a una dama en peligro pero demonios, al verla de esa forma solo pudo recordar a su aprendiz, con un demonio **–Si se lo preguntan ella no es Genos, se trata de un robot de respaldo que servirá en estos días para remplazarlo por cuestiones de mejoras y reparaciones-** no tenía consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo, tampoco si por usar la palabra robot esta se molestara pero al ver la forma en la que se iba desarrollando el acto necesitaba continuar **–Su nombre es…-** bien como la llamaba ¿Genosoma? ¿Gen? ¿Genes? ¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurría algo decente? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Tan malo era para que se inventara un nombre? **–Gema-** dijo precipitado, siendo lo único que le pareció ser por lo menos decente

 **-¿Gema?-**

 **-Por un momento pensé que diría Cenos-**

 **-¿¡Estamos aquí para discutir nombres o a trabajar!?-**

Y ahí estaban, el futuro de la humanidad discutiendo por asuntos importantes mientras no hubiera nadie que los detuviera.

 **…**

Cuando todo eso acabo (junto futuras amenazas sobre su comportamiento) y hacerlos hacer una simulación de pelea en la cual procuraran no destruir el lugar, a diferencia que prefirieron dividirlos por equipo y para suerte de King el estaba a su lado, después de Genos y Metal Knight , los cuales no estaba tan segura que la palabra "sin destrucción" no estaban disponibles en su vocabulario pero sorprendentemente redujeron los daños o por lo menos eso trataba de entender.

Estaba ocupado casi amenazando a King por un consejo ante su aprieto, no es como si fuera el indicado, la verdad debería estar cuestionándose de nuevo si era el apropiado pero como ya había escuchado un "Deja que decida su propio camino, hacerlo dudar puede llevarlo a tomar senderos equivocados" por parte de Bang supo que necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas pero como en el campo de batalla (donde claramente tuvo que hacer una actuación para que ambos se vieran que combatían con todas sus fuerzas) la respuesta que le dio (la cual apoyaba a Bang de dejarlo tal y como estaba) hizo que la pobre simulación robótica se encontrara ahora en millones de pedazos. ¿Es que nadie en este mundo podía ponerse de acuerdo?

Bueno, no es como si tuviera a las mejores personas para dar consejos y más con eso de que Mumen Rider era su última opción, no quería dramas aparte de que estaba seguro que preguntárselo a Fubuki era una mala opción, no iba a aguantar a dos cuando ni siquiera puede con una.

El disgusto ahora se le notaba en el rostro pero por lo menos ocultaba la irritación de tener que liárselas el solo ¿Dónde estaba cuando más lo ocupaba? Aunque no es como si apostara que de verdad fuera buena o mala, pero algo le daba por creer que estaría de acuerdo con ellos.

Podría intentarlo pero en serio, una respuesta similar y terminaría doblando un alumbrado público.

Cuando se retiro de ese cuarto no dudo en acercarse a la rubia quien evidentemente estuvo presenciando todo con gran atención solo teniendo que mover la cabeza para un lado indicándole que lo siguiera.

 **-Necesitamos hablar-**

Y por lo visto, eso sorprendía mucho para ambos.

 **…**

El camino se estaba haciendo más largo de lo habitual siendo que ninguno de los dos daba la iniciativa para arreglar eso pero siendo que él era el adulto necesitaba dar el ejemplo ¿No? Si el otro tenía problemas con algo con gusto le ayudaría no le era una molestia, pero, y ojala no, si a este le gustaba ser una mujer lo respetaría (y tendría que conseguirse pastillas para dormir) al igual que sería capaz de encontrar la forma de verlo como algo natural aun si la nostalgia lo consumía.

Tuvo que mirar alrededor, las miradas acechadoras le eran tan patéticas.

 **-¿De qué trataba exactamente ese experimento?-** hubo un silencio, tuvo que voltear a verlo solo teniendo que suspirar **-¿Era algo malo?-** al verlo negar asintió

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

 **-¿Te gusta…te gusta ser una mujer?-** prefirió ir sin rodeos, esa era su mayor preocupación

Parecía que la respuesta estaba siendo pensada, cosa que lo asusto bastante, logrando hacer que comprimiera el pecho y contuviera el aire.

Y al verlo negar fue un alivio.

 **-¡Estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque! ¿Eso significa que el real tu va a regresar?-** cuando asintió ya con una leve sonrisa no evito llevarse las manos a la cara, casi festejando ahí mismo sobre eso **–Pensé que te iba a extrañar toda la vida-**

 **-¿Extrañarme?-** pregunto, casi temeroso de estar escuchando cosas que no venían ni al caso

 **-Bueno, cuando decidiste llegar de esta manera supuse que estaba bien y no me molestaría pero creo que me acostumbre tanto a tu normal que el hecho que cambiaras tan repentinamente me dejo confundido, raro, quería que volvieras a la normalidad-**

Su sistema se sobrecalentaba, estaba por sacar vapor ante la repentina confesión que no se esforzaba ni en lo más mínimo en ser exagerada sino en mantener esa sencillez que al otro le caracterizaba.

 **-Pero eso no contesta mi primera pregunta ¿De qué trataba exactamente el experimento? ¿Por qué era el involucrado principal?-**

Juraba que si se pudiera sonrojar en ese momento sería un punto en llamas **–No es algo grato de mencionar maestro, solo fueron deseos egoístas, me siento tan avergonzado de tan solo haber pensado en algo así, era obvio que alguien tan noble como usted no estaría interesado por esos aspectos-**

Lo único que entendió: era por querer algo (cosa que lo iba a dejar de esa forma) y que de nuevo se encontraba halagándolo.

Si, ese era su Genos.

 **-¿Tardarán mucho para que vuelvas a tu viejo cuerpo?-**

 **-En realidad, en un par de días es mi chequeo de funcionamiento, podría venir si lo desea ya que no será tan trabajoso siendo que no tiene que moldearlo como lo ha hecho con este-**

 **-Supongo que va a ser divertido ver-** se hundió en hombros teniendo que mirarlo de reojo **–Me alegra que vayas a volver-**

Definitivamente, estaba echando vapor.

Algo tambaleante decidió preguntar algo que le ha pasado más de mil veces por la cabeza, teniendo que mirarlo con esperanza, con nerviosismo, estaba ansioso a la vez que temía.

 **-¿Maestro?-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¿Me quiere como soy?-**

* * *

 _ **Misaki Kaoru Yata: Saitama tiene una sola debilidad: Las pinches películas que ve Genos y le meten ideas. Nuestro calvo debe revisar más a menudo que ve en televisión, pero ¿Esto te ayuda en tenerme fe aún?**_

 _ **Disorder801: Juro que por un momento me asusto tu comentario, no por la palabra crítica (soy buena recibiéndolas) pero como andaba ebria de azúcar y los reviews me salían menos del que eras pues fue una gran sorpresa, ni siquiera yo me acostumbro a un Genos mujer, por eso preferí mantener su actitud, si la hacía más afeminada creo que ni yo lo hubiera reconocido pero ahí lo tienes, Saitama ya estaba a punto de bailar por saber que no iba a morir en el intento.**_

 _ **SaiGenosFan: Haces que mi hoyo negro se derrita (tiene un hoyo negro en vez de corazón) ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que comúnmente los hago de 1,000 palabras? Pues será mejor que te emociones porque quitando los comentarios e hecho 2,223 para ser exactos, espero que sea de tu gusto.**_

 _ **Y si, ya se que me van a querer degollar por acabar esto así**_

 _ **Nos vemos~**_


	12. Ilusión

**ILUSIÓN**

 _Esperanza, con o sin fundamento real, de lograr o de que suceda algo que se anhela o se persigue, un sentimiento de alegría y satisfacción que produce la realización o la esperanza de conseguir algo que se desea intensamente._

 _La ilusión era algo que muy pocas personas recomendaban siendo que siempre consideraban aquellas expectativas reales y no fantásticas que el cerebro humano podía lograr fantasear sin límites ni prohibiciones, pero, dado el caso que, cuando estos no se cumplían terminaban siendo sueños rotos y una esperanza de vidrio a punto de quebrarse, pero eso no era una posibilidad, se negaba a creer que se equivocara, estaba tan ilusionado que era incapaz de querer otra cosa en la vida._

 _Era lo único que necesitaba._

* * *

Lentamente la pregunta se resguardaba en el temor, haciendo que contuviera diferentes formas de disculpas en sus labios, podía sentir como ahora su temperatura disminuía hasta el punto que, si pudiera percibir mejor el cambio drástico de calor a frío, estaría temblando. Era demasiado, un presentimiento surgió cuando lo miro detenerse para que sus miradas estuvieran cuestionándose si de verdad aquella pregunta fue pronunciada con tanta fuerza para romper el confort que se había logrado construir.

Si el core pudiera latir como un corazón normal era posible que en esos momentos estuviese palpitando tan fuerte que el otro lo escucharía.

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-**

No supo responder, le costaba pensar o excusarse, entró en pánico, apenas y la situación llegaba a ser de su soporte, no se movía, no hacía ningún ruido; el aire empezaba a ser tan ruidoso que le empezaba a molestar. Su rostro más delicado y expresivo se mantuvo como estaba casi como si se hubiera congelado, era definitivo, se encontraba paralizado.

 **-Es ridículo, incluso para ti Genos-**

A pesar de ser fuerte aquel comentario simplemente lo hizo debilitarse, sentirse tan frágil, algo dentro de él empezó a desmoronarse.

Una sensación creció en su ser, una que no podía manipular, era tan horrible, lo estaban comprimiendo.

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Quererte?-**

 **"No…no me quiere"** la forma en la que sentía en la que este lo devolvía a la realidad es como si combatieran a excepción que, por algún motivo, este no detenía su golpe final, lo destruía sin piedad alguna.

Genos no comprendía como eso lo hacía sentir tan miserable.

 **-Es algo ilógico, no tiene sentido eso, siendo que y-**

Fue incapaz de darse cuenta que estaba derramando un par de gotas de aceite por los ojos, pero, como era de esperarse del otro, al verlo de esa forma se asustó solo alcanzando a escuchar de su voz un muy preocupado "¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes alguna falla?" solo apenas procesando todo para asentir, teniendo que cubrirse con su cabello a la hora de inclinar la cabeza para evitar que lo observara y ver como este par de simulación de lágrimas se suicidaban al dar con el asfalto.

 **"No soy alguien querido para él"**

Las palabras del otro en un punto apenas y eran entendibles.

 **"Tal vez solo sea una cosa para el maestro"**

Pudo sentir ahora como aquellas manos enguantadas tomaban su rostro para elevarlo solo sintiéndose lo peor que pudo haber existido/ser creado para este, no valía la pena que se preocupara, no quería serle una molestia, una carga, entendía si solo llegaba a ser un objeto del cual ya estaba acostumbrado en una forma definida.

 **-Estas llorando-** comentó casi teniendo que resaltar más la obviedad, dejando que uno de sus dedos pasara por aquel inusual líquido **–No son lágrimas es ¿Aceite?-** continúo observando hasta el punto de asegurarse que exactamente lo era, después de, su investigación innecesaria, paso a lo que se debía atender **-¿Por qué estas llorando?-**

Nadie contesto, solo se pudieron observar como si se retaran.

Saitama no era de repetir preguntas ni insistir cuando alguien se negaba a contestar, pero demonios, ¡Estaba derramando aceite como si fueran lágrimas! Era razón suficiente para tan solo insistir un poco.

 **-¿Por qué estas llorando?-** insistió con un poco más de rudeza, lo suyo no era el suspenso ni mucho menos tener que llegar a preguntar dos veces

Por eso cuando el silencio prosiguió, el joven rubio se dio cuenta de que si no hablaba algo no muy agradable iba a suceder, los ojos de Saitama podían provocarle cierto temor cuando demandaban algo de esa forma tan silenciosa y misteriosa que resultaba peligrosa pero eficaz.

 **-Por cosas tontas-** respondió en bajo, con ese aire que caracterizaba a los niños pequeños quienes intentaban mostrarse fuertes

Por supuesto que Saitama no le creyó.

 **-Nunca he escuchado de una cosa tonta que haga llorar a alguien-** dijo, un poco más tranquilo que hace unos segundos, teniendo que mirarlo y suspirar

Necesitaba recordar que estaba tratando con alguien quien a pesar de mantener una gran cantidad de información y datos en su cabeza en un aspecto más sentimental y/o temperamental llegaba a tomar diferentes rumbos que a veces solo lograban estresarlo, cosa que ya de por si le era graciosa, el ayudando a alguien con un tema que involucraba lo que a él le faltaba es como si un psicópata estuviera hablando con un piro maniático:

Algo iba a salir mal.

 **-Vamos, no me hagas esto, no soy bueno cuando se tratan de cosas motivacionales-** no era raro que resultase tan relajado pues, considerando que si se tensaba, aquello iba a ir para larga **–No es como si de verdad fuera algo grave, como si alguien te hubiera lastimado-**

Juró por instantes que una campana, como aquellas que existían en las ferias para reconocer un ganador, había sonado felicitando el hecho de que hubiera adivinado pues siendo por la forma en que trato de evitar su mirada le dio toda la razón. Ahora tachando el problema tuvo que agregar otro ¿Qué persona o cosa lo había orillado a llorar?

Era bastante ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que tal vez, el era causante de eso pero se necesitaba considerar que para eso por lo menos se considera algo muy influyente para provocar eso, cosa que al parecer, por más que se le demostrara no le quedaba clara.

 **-¿Es eso? ¿Alguien de la asociación te amenazo o hizo algo?-** nuevamente, sus ojos quisieron evitar mirarlo para dejar el tema a un lado y que continuaran como si nada

Se sintió responsable de alguna manera, como si fuera toda su culpa que sufriera eso cuando solo intentaba que todo prosiguiera de una forma normal, como si no hubiera pasado alguna novedad que tuviera que ser juzgada y más siendo que, por instinto, sabía que las discusiones eran absurdas y una pérdida de tiempo.

No dudo en dar nombres, o bien, descripciones de la gran parte, no era muy bueno con los nombres (solo se tenía que pensar que, aun por repetitivo que sea, no recordaba el de Sonic siendo que –desde la perspectiva de Genos y la gran parte que ya tuviera tiempo a su lado− era lo más parecido a un acosador) en ninguno mostro sentir daño o interés solo haciendo que se desesperaba ¿Trataba de encubrir al causante de eso? ¿No quería que hubiera problemas? ¡Que alguien le explicase! ¿Por qué no podía saberlo? No era de meterse en problemas, ni mucho menos ser alguien quien amenazara. Lo único que planeaba hacer era hablar, esperando que de esa forma, todo se solucionara.

Ya estaba frustrado, no quería pensar que era amenazado y por eso callaba.

 **-¿Por qué no me lo dices? No puede ser tan grave, no es como si hubiera sido yo o algo parecido-**

Y finalmente, teníamos al comentario ganador.

 **-Espera ¿Fui yo? ¿Te hice daño? No me digas, de verdad te gusta ser mujer y yo hago que me digas lo que quiero escuchar, Genos, si de verdad te gusta prometo acostumbrarme, no quise orillarte a esto-**

 **-Maestro-**

 **-Supongo que es algo que no puedes elegir pero está bien, en serio-**

 **-Maestro-**

 **-Investigaré más para que finalmen-**

 **-¡Saitama!-**

Se detuvo, impidiendo que la culpa siguiera diciendo tantas cosas que olvidaría en unos momentos siendo que no quiso provocarle que llegara a eso, estaba mal, siendo héroe o no, estaba por lo menos consciente de todos los tratos amables que este le brindaba, y el apoyo casi obsesivo que siempre mostraba, o el hecho de ser un sobreprotector compulsivo que era capaz de buscar a quienes le escribían esas cartas para nada gratas…volviendo al asunto de culpables (antes de que siguiera divagando) le fue imposible no sorprenderse al escuchar solamente su nombre de él.

 **-Lo siento, no quise faltarle al respeto maestro-**

 **-No tienes porque disculparte, está bien si quieres llamarme así-** era cierto, no le molestaba, pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso **-¿Puedes decirme que paso?-**

No estaba seguro si sus pensamientos u acciones habían sido las correctas, siendo que, ahora, el otro mostraba tal grado de preocupación que le hacía sentir culpabilidad de pensar en sí mismo.

Se arriesgó a mirarlo, teniendo que aferrarse de su traje para concentrar todo sentimiento en ese agarre.

Contó hasta tres, antes de abrir un poco la boca y dejar escapar una pequeña oración que apenas tenía voluntad de querer expresarse.

 **-No me quiere como yo lo quiero-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

Apretó más fuerte, queriendo luchar por no volver a llorar.

 **-¡Quiero que me quiera como yo lo quiero!-**

Alzó la voz, solo teniendo que volver a desviar su mirada para no ver aquella expresión de sorpresa que seguramente tendría, lamentablemente (no es como si de verdad se lamentase) este parecía querer aferrarse a que se mantuvieran en contacto.

 **-No sé a qué te estás refiriendo, ni siquiera porque te pones de esa forma-** ignoraba mucho el hecho sus palabras iniciales, siendo que estaba siendo honesto **–Claro que te quiero, eres un tanto extraño y das un poco de miedo, también puedes ser obsesivo o un poco compulsivo ¿A que iba?-** tomo un momento para que recobrara su punto inicial **–Pero a pesar de eso, supongo que eres la única persona que se ha quedado a apoyarme, por eso creo que eres alguien demasiado joven, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría tanto tiempo-**

El de orbes como el oro se encontraba tan atento y confundido, dejando que la suave caricia en sus mejillas le calmara, increíblemente, ese gesto lo tenía apaciguado. A pesar de las críticas que se daba a sí mismo no dejaba de verlo como algo grande, especial, alguien quien definitivamente se merecía todo.

 **-Te quiero, pensé que había quedado claro cuando dije que extrañaba al verdadero tu-**

Y las ilusiones rotas ahora se reforzaban.

* * *

 _ **Sasura No Chikako: Es que tu te quieres sorprender por eso te haces del esperar, pero recuerda que subo (o intento) subir cada día, me esfuerzo por mantener un ritmo aunque hoy me he sorprendido acabar esto, aunque seguramente me ha salido bastante random o OoC, pero ¡Bleh! Lo he hecho y no me arrepiento.**_

 _ **sea dragon: Gracias, fue un bello comentario.**_

 _ **the last dream: Prometo que esto me cuesta un par de ojos, manos y seguramente el hoyo negro que esta de mi, quiero que por lo menos sea decente, aún si contesto esto con apuros.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**_


	13. Complot

**COMPLOT**

 _Conspiración o conjuración de carácter secreto para obrar contra algo o alguien. Bien, no es como si eso fuese algo anormal, no es como si fuera la primera vez en que siente que el mundo se organiza solo para recordarle una cosa tan sencilla, tan noble y perfecta, que, en su opinión, nunca, sin importar que, se cansaría de creer y admirar:_

 _Su maestro._

 _Ese hombre ante sus ojos era tan errático, incomprensible, brillante, de buen corazón, increíblemente fuerte como a la vez sabio, tan sincero y simple, sorprendente, enigmático, atractivo…de nuevo, todos sus sentidos se organizaban para hacer que cayera aún más bajo de lo que posiblemente estaba, se encontraba obsesionado, locamente fascinado, Saitama eran sus posibles suspiros, sus nuevos sueños y esas extrañas ganas de sonreír siempre que este lo nombraba._

 _Simplemente, el complot que sus sentimientos armaban solo lo dejaban más perdido y confundido de lo que pensaba._

* * *

Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, como tu cumpleaños, o el funcionamiento de los días y las horas, respirar u hablar, como moverte e interactuar, cosas tan complicadas que al ser enseñadas, mostradas e ilustradas podían ser algo tan fácil como lo es parpadear. Por supuesto que para todos no era así, las situaciones cambiaban dependiendo de cada persona haciendo que algunas cosas que son tan naturales de hacer se convirtieran en algo del otro mundo o por lo menos de una dimensión distinta; lo fácil se volvía difícil, lo que no se olvidaba podía hacer que ignorara otras cosas como el de saber hablar por ejemplo.

Porque, desde su perspectiva, al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar decirle lo feliz que le hacía saber que era algo importante para este pero si consideraban lo que escuchaba Saitama apenas eran palabras que buscaban algún orden de forma tan estrepitosa que apenas algo de la oración era rescatable.

Pero bueno, no es como si fuera a reclamar por algo como eso.

 **-Vámonos a casa-** propuso, teniendo que sonreírle **–Yo hago la cena-**

Asintió para tener que recobrar la postura, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, por algún motivo mirarlo lo hacía sentir tonto y más por haber pensado (o más bien precipitado) de esa manera ya teniendo tiempo de conocerlo, era cierto que no era alguien muy hablador cuando se trataba de mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento o en expresarse de una manera profunda, pero algo en el gritaba esperanza como para esperarlo a la primera, había dolido pero cuando el otro se explico no pudo dejar de sonreír. Era raro, simplemente, aquella acción tan débil, simple e innecesaria decidía quedarse plantado en su rostro.

No era alguien quien sonriera todo el tiempo, pero era inevitable cuando tenía una razón.

¿Estaba mal esto? Sentía que todos sus sistemas se aceleraban al pensarlo, no esperaba que eso pasara, aunque bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sucedía muy bien a su alrededor ya que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza con una prioridad increíble eran dos simples palabras sintonizadas con la voz del otro.

 ** _"Te quiero"_** perforaban su cabeza y lo hacía atontado, no estaba consciente de la realidad

 **-Genos-**

Su nombre apenas fue captado y solo lograba escuchar palabras bajas, un murmuro sin coherencia hasta que los segundos pasaron y simplemente, de lo único que estaba consciente era que el otro seguía moviendo los labios.

Empezaba a sentirse cansado y debilitado, casi como si se encontrara mareado, similar a cuando un virus invadía su sistema ¿Sería eso? ¿Un virus? Necesitaba hacer un chequeo rápido para asegurarse de posibles amenazas o consecuencias de las cuales podría ser dañado o lastimar a otros. Los virus no eran muy gratos, estos hacía lo que se les daba la gana con su cuerpo.

Estaba listo para el análisis pero simplemente todo se torno oscuro, la pesadez se empezó a disolver al sentir algo bajo el y las últimas palabras que podría reconocer en cualquier idioma, lugar o mundo.

 ** _-Genos ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-_**

 ** _…_**

No estaba seguro de donde estaba, ni mucho menos si aquel sonido era inofensivo o por lo menos si sus portadores eran seres pacíficos, aún se encontraba sin poder visualizar nada pero por lo menos estaba consciente del tacto siendo que, por lo que suponía, algo o alguien estaba repasando su cara, era suave y cálido, no dudaba que era familiar aquel calor pero aún así no dejaba de estar alerta, intentaba moverse pero sentía en parte que era imposible. Lo único reconfortante en esos momentos era que por lo menos, por las señales que estaban apenas despertando le informaban que por lo menos no se trataba de ningún virus que amenazará con hacerlo trizas.

 **-¿Sabes si esto dejará cicatriz?-**

Pudo escuchar con un poco más de claridad, ahora haciéndose el cuestionamiento ¿De qué estaban hablando?

 **-¿Un** **cyborg** **puede tener cicatriz?-**

Aquella, ahora, clara duda solo trajo silencio hasta que un "No tengo idea" hizo presente pero por lo menos algo quedo aclarado:

Esa voz era de su maestro.

 **-¿Maestro Saitama?-** pregunto, cuando por lo menos estuvo seguro que podía hablar

Era como las veces que despertaba de una nueva reparación, estaba despistado, confundido, apenas logrando hacer que sus sistemas se encendieran con calma y alcanzaran a lograr adaptarse a su entorno, pues, cuando se dio cuenta de que su sentido auditivo, el del tacto y comunicación estaban recobrándose se encontraba un poco más tranquilo; la sola idea de que Saitama estuviera ahí lo hacía sentirse mejor de por sí, aunque recobrando el razonamiento ¿Quién estaba con este?

Su instinto le demando levantarse y exigir respuestas, pero de inmediato sintió cierta presión que lo mantenía en el suelo, intento luchar contra este, pero al poder percibir de una forma lenta y un tanto torpe el aliento del otro inmediatamente se detuvo.

 **-Quédate quieto, según el doc aún no te encuentras en condiciones para hacer muchas cosas-**

Su voz era un alivio, y de alguna manera, un delirio, lo hacía sentir tan contento y confiado que no dudaría en obedecerlo si lo podía tener tan cerca como en esos momentos.

Unos momentos más y su vista ahora se adaptaba al entorno que lo rodeaba, pero sin duda, por un momento, sintió casi nuevamente como su sistema se aceleraba, aún más de lo que debía hacerlo pero era inevitable, lo primero que ve después de tanto tiempo en estar en un estado de hibernación (o por lo menos lo que consideraba) era a su maestro, con sus manos acariciando parte de su mejilla y la otra repasando su frente.

Estaban tan cerca que si tan solo se inclinaran un poco más podría hacer lo que ha visto tantas veces en películas o en la calle pero exactamente ¿Qué sucedería si lo hacía? No estaba en condiciones como para comprobarlo pero ahora la duda se quedaría para cuando discutiera este tema con el siendo que, siempre, no importa que, le tendría una confianza absoluta.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?-**

No es como si quisiera dejar de mirar a su maestro (si fuera posible, se quedaría así por un largo tiempo) pero la curiosidad de saber quien estaba compartiendo momentos con este le molestaba, consciente o no, nadie iba a llamar la atención de su maestro, por lo cual, con esa sensación de malestar, no dudo en por lo menos acomodarse un poco mejor para alcanzar apreciar a quien era el intruso, pero al ver en parte aquel rostro fue inevitable no hacer una mueca trabajosa, no es como si King le fuese despreciable, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo, era famoso gracias a su maestro y eso le desagradaba.

Nadie podía ser como él, definitivamente, cualquiera que se comparara o abusara de su maestro merecía un lugar especial en su desprecio.

O simplemente se estaba comportando como un niño egoísta.

 **-Al menos puede contestar-** le informo, para hacer una leve mueca y volverle a mirar **–Lamento la cicatriz, y lo de tu brazo, pero el kaijin no jugó limpio cuando miro que intentaba ponerte a salvo-**

Decidió ahora ser él quien pasara una mano por su rostro, sintiendo una abertura, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no estaba seguro de lo que paso, ni siquiera porque todo en el decidió en el peor momento ponerse en algún tipo de reposo al sentir que sus sistemas tenían demasiada potencia de lo normal, se sobrecargo, lo sabía pero ¿Por qué? Miro ahora por su hombro también confirmando que le habían amputado una extremidad. Era tan vergonzoso.

 **-Pero King me ayudo a traerte hasta aquí, llamé al doc y me dijo que lo mejor era que te recobraras hasta que por lo menos tus sistemas estuvieran en un nivel estable y otras cosas que no recuerdo-** rasco su cabeza esperanzado de que no fuera importante las cosas tan complicadas que dijo **-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos con él?-**

Negó con la cabeza, al momento de agradecerle tímidamente la dedicación en mantenerlo a salvo.

 **-Estoy bien maestro, son detalles que puedo arreglar-** comentó con la cabeza gacha, de verdad, ahora sentía que se tomaba demasiadas molestias **–Lamento serle un estorbo maestro-**

 **-Está bien mientras no se repita-** palmeo su cabeza, despeinándolo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a King **–Vamos, quédate a cenar, necesito compensar que no pudieras probar tu nueva consola de videojuegos-** invito, solo viendo como aceptaba y asintiendo mientras mencionaba el asombroso calentado que había hecho

Le era preferible que estuviera hablando con este que con Sonic, le brindaba más confianza y por supuesto no creía que tuviera ni la más mínima posibilidad de ser algo llamativo o molesto para su maestro solo haciendo que se encontrase calmado, dejando reposar su cabeza contra la pared, teniendo que dejar que todo se encontrara en un equilibrio que por lo menos le sirviera para arreglarse.

 **-Genos-**

 **-¿Uh?-**

 **-¿Puedes comer tú solo o necesitas mi ayuda?-**

Fue un milagro que sus sistemas no estuvieran tan calientes como para quemar el lugar.

Definitivamente, muchas cosas estaban conspirando a la vez para presumirle que no pudo tener un mejor maestro que Saitama.

Pero era tan ingenuo como para darse cuenta que no era lo que pensaba después de todo, aún deseaba escuchar mas de esos te quiero, pero tal vez, solo cuando lo entienda un poco más quizá comprenda que necesita algo más.

Pero tiempo al tiempo, no todo se puede solucionar/entender a la primera.

* * *

 _ **Youko Saiyo: Lo sé, son tan lindamente complicados~**_

 _ **linkita-chan: Espero que llores con el otro y con este rías para recompensar todo (?)**_

 _ **adlergirl: Te diré algo, no hay reviews cortos o largos, no es como si una biblia me disgustara o tan solo un "me gusta" cada uno me deja claro que mi esfuerzo esta valiendo la pena cosa que, gracias a todo, me alegro, esto toma su tiempo, en realidad, tiene muchos capítulos más de los que hubiera pensado pero falta poco como a la vez mucho pero me alegra que al menos el anterior capítulo te hiciera sentir tantas cosas ¡Espero que no hayas sufrido bastante!**_

 _ **lucia-nami 14: Tal vez si tomara café ustedes tendrían 2 capítulos por día (?) Créeme, quise subir ayer el capítulo pero me fue imposible por compromisos, hasta yo pensaba que iban a sospechar que no hubiera estado yo lo hubiera hecho.**_

 _ **lilie: Rayos, me falto más drama, juro que en un futuro los haré llorar para vengarme de todos ¡Es una promesa! Y muchos se sienten identificados, creo que es uno de mis talentos:**_

 _ **Identificar gente con mis escritos. Pero me alegra que pienses eso de mi siendo que soy a un principiante.**_

 _ **SaiGenosFan: Mi talento natural es romper ilusiones y corazones para absorberlos y hacerme más poderosa con el dolor ajeno (ya quisiera) en realidad, en este punto, creo que tienen mucha probabilidad de que haya lemmon, no hard, las cosas sucias sin drama ni sentimientos aún no se me dan pero algo es algo (?)**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**_


	14. Simplemente Genos

**SIMPLEMENTE GENOS**

 _No era totalmente un robot, pero tampoco era completamente un humano, era un adulto pero aún así actuaba como un niño, podía ser inteligente e incluso ingenuo. Ciertamente Genos era varias cosas a la vez, tan distintas a cualquier otra persona que pudo haber encontrado y tal vez era por eso que le tenía cierto aprecio y paciencia, probablemente era por esas cuestiones lo dejaba quedarse tan cerca aún si no tuviera mucho que dar._

 _Era simplemente Genos, no necesitaba muchas explicaciones con él, no necesitaba definirlo cuando no podía existir algo que lo describiera como él lo veía, probablemente era lo que lo hacía diferente de todos los demás._

* * *

Era simplemente horrible, su rostro no dejaba de verse expresivo desde que sucedió aquel pequeño escenario donde, por lo menos lo que le conto, después de esa "confesión" perdió el conocimiento, no era algo muy grato de recordar pero si dejaba de hacerlo eso significaba hacer de lado los tratos tan amables y maravillosos que le brindo en esos momentos de necesitar ayuda. Sus labios no dejaban de poseer esa estúpida curva que presumía diario o por lo menos cuando sus ojos hacían contactos.

Ya eran varios días de estar en un modo aturdido, ignorante de la realidad, casi somnoliento sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sobretodo sintiéndose como nunca antes, era importante para él, lo quería tal y como es, se preocupaba, deseaba ayudarlo cuando se encontraba en problemas. Estaba cautivado, casi ahogándose en esa admiración que lentamente empezaba a dirigirse a un rumbo desconocido, improvisado por lo menos en sus pensamientos porque, en un momento que su mente divagaba, algo reclamaba, exigía más, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras las veces que fueran necesarias para que se sintiera satisfecho.

Aunque ¿Era acaso que podía estarlo?

Estaba emocionado, se encontraba viviendo tanto que al menos por las noches, cuando todo estaba quieto y en silencio, recordaba su situación.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hiciera olvidar tantos años en tan solo unas horas?

 **-Genos-**

 **-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo maestro?-**

 **-¿Es un camino largo? No quisiera perderme el programa de hoy-**

No pudo evitar hacer un leve ruido de risa antes de negar con la cabeza **–No va durar mucho-** dio un dobles más antes de guardarlo en aquella bolsa de viaje **-¿Algo más que le gustaría que le llevara maestro?-** pregunto, siendo que acababa de preparar el ultimo emparedado y cubrirlo con una servilleta por si este le daba hambre durante su adaptación original

A Saitama solo le quedaba preguntarse si de verdad a este le gustaba tomarse las molestias de una esposa.

 **…**

El camino por momentos se llenaba de conversaciones pasajeras o bien, interrogatorios no muy duraderos, estaba consciente de que su maestro no conocía mucho de esas modificaciones, tampoco era como servían la gran mayoría o cómo funcionaban pero le era divertido explicar algo (que al inicio no comprendía por el lenguaje utilizado y la extensión de la información) para tener que adaptarlo a una comparación tan sencilla que a este mismo le daba por querer reírse o más bien querer detenerse unos minutos para verlo sonreír o inclusive reír.

Sin dudad, su maestro era perfecto, no conocía otra sonrisa tan viva como la suya.

 **-¿De verdad no quieres un poco?-**

No recuerda cuantas veces después de un mordisco esa pregunta salía al aire, o cuantas veces tuvo que rechazar eso, era para él, no quería tomarlo aunque de todos modos no es como si de verdad tuviese hambre, podía sobrevivir un poco más que los demás.

 **-Vamos, toma-** ofreció al momento de arrancar un pedazo y estirárselo **–Después de todo lo hiciste tu, no me parece justo si solo yo como algo de esto-**

 **-Pero maestro, es especial para usted, no quisiera arrebatarle-**

 **-Calla, no me dejes con la mano colgada ¿Si?-**

Ya no pudo negarse solo teniendo que tomar el pedazo que le brindo y consumirlo, teniendo que mirarlo de reojo – **Maestro Saitama no era necesario que hiciera esto-**

No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza **–Deja de lado tus moralidades, puedes comerlo no me molesta y ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que solo Saitama?-**

Hubo un silencio, dando la oportunidad a ambos de dar otro mordisco como si se estuviera procesando una respuesta o una nueva pregunta, uno, finalmente, recuperando el rostro serio pensativo y el otro hurgándose la nariz mientras tanto hasta que finalmente algo llamo la atención del mayor.

 **-¿Sa…Saitama?-**

Por un momento estuvo a punto de atragantarse solo haciendo que el otro se preocupara, bien, iba a sobrevivir después de eso, era lo de menos, pero por ahora ¿Cómo era que su nombre a pesar de que lo supiera nombrar ahora sonara diferente? Bueno, hace tiempo sonaba diferente aún si la palabra maestro viniera unida a esta, otra vez, estaba pensando en eso, no le gustaba, no le iba bien estar preguntándose/cuestionándose cosas, era más fácil seguir en la ignorancia y evitarse problemas.

Volvió a tomar un respiro, antes de ver como el otro se encontraba preocupado y teniendo que atraparlo por el cuello e inclinarlo.

 **-Buen intento, sigue probando-** alentó, mostrando que estaba mejor a pesar de que el otro estaba sugiriendo tomar un repaso más largo si no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir **–No es el fin del mundo, un pedazo de emparedado no puede matarme-**

 **-Pero maestro, no quisiera que se estuviera esforzando si-**

 **-Estoy bien-**

 **-Pero-**

No hubo más ruido ya que al sentir al otro mirarle de esa forma calmada y segura, todo en el decidió dejarse guiar por el sentimiento de confianza, de creer en cada una de sus palabras incluso si fuera claro que estuviera mintiendo, pero la cercanía, su respiración, sus brazos fuertes dándole un lugar seguro ¿De qué se supone que se estaba preocupando? No lo recordaba, tal vez eso era algo que debía checar siendo que, por lo menos, el tema sobre el género iba a ser resuelto hoy, aunque desde el tema resuelto ambos comenzaron a actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos lo dejaba pasar en alto en su totalidad.

 **-Entonces ¿Cuánto queda?-**

De nuevo todo estaba en la normalidad.

 **…**

Para Saitama ese sitio era bastante curioso, y más al ver tantas cosas que no comprendía, el otro hablaba pero no lo escuchaba, bueno, su mente estaba distraída en dos cosas:

1.- Ese lugar le recordaba a las películas de científicos locos que veía cuando era niño

2.- ¿En verdad alcanzaría a ver su programa?

Siguió como si nada, hasta al momento de sentir como este lo tomaba del brazo para dirigirlo a otra sala la cual almacenaba montones de chatarra (a su parecer) y una mesa que, por al menos lo que entendía, se colocaban cosas. Le daba por querer tocar todo, después de todos habían muchas palancas y botones como para que la curiosidad no le ganara.

 **-Ah Genos, justo a tiempo-**

Fue tan clara esa voz, madura y con años cargando incluso en esta, teniendo que hacer un ruido de pregunta hasta finalmente observar aquel adulto mayor y alzar la mano en forma de saludo.

 **-Espero que no sea un inconveniente que el maestro me acompañe en esta cita-** le comento, en una voz neutral sin querer alzar la voz solo teniendo que ganarse aquella mirada

Por lo que visualizaba, Genos esperaba aprobación de eso ¿Sería a caso que este resultaba como un segundo padre? Podría preguntar pero no deseaba meterse en conflictos ni en historias largas que no iba a escuchar, prefería evitar una escena, no deseaba que este se metiera en un lio y hacerlo sentir incómodo siendo que, en su parecer, era un adolescente al que fácilmente se le podía apenar o para el resultaba muy sencillo.

 **-Por supuesto que no, sabes que tu maestro es bienvenido aquí-** hablo con calma para mirar a este con seriedad **–Saitama espero que no le sea una molestia que hablemos a solas cuando acabe con las reparaciones al funcionamiento y cuerpo de Genos-**

Se hundió en hombros, dejando que aquello fuera una afirmación cualquiera.

Solo quería recuperar a Genos.

* * *

 _ **Quiero disculparme por no responder sus comentarios el día de hoy pero estamos en fechas navideñas, con trabajo he terminado este capítulo y siento que de nuevo va para random pero bueno mientras les guste esta bien, me sentiré satisfecha, espero que se la pasen bien y bueno, prometo que les contestare en un par de horas más (O lo edita o en el siguiente capítulo busca la manera de recompensarles) iba a dejarles un spoiler de mi siguiente fanfic (curiosamente de esta pareja) pero tengo prisas así que lo haré en el de mañana.**_

 _ **En serio, perdon, les juro que me gusta contestar sus reviews pero el tiempo solo me alcanza para esto pero antes de irme solo quiero agradecerles por darme esta oportunidad tan enorme de hacerlos felices.**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


	15. Simplemente Saitama

**SIMPLEMENTE SAITAMA**

 _Era un adulto con cierta actitud de niño, poco paciente, desinteresado, despreocupado, el hombre más fuerte que haya pisado la tierra, el maestro de alguien a quien definitivamente no tenía nada que enseñarle, humilde, y con gustos tan simples que no eran imposibles recordarlo, pero sí, todo eso tiene un precio puesto que no tiene sentimientos o por lo menos su uso dejo de ser mayor._

 _Pero eso no era un asunto importante para el rubio quien sin importar que siempre lo iba a seguir, le guardaría respeto y admiración, sentiría que era la persona más perfecta y sabía y por supuesto era con el único que podía sentir que era más que partes humanas con piezas de metal._

* * *

Era curioso ver a Genos acostado, siendo desmontado como si se tratara de un puesto el cual debía ser guardado para las próximas fiestas, se preguntaba si de verdad así habían sido las primeras veces o cuantas eran las posibilidades de que se quedara como una obra de arte moderno. No dejaba de masticar aquellas papitas (que encontró cuando esculco la bolsa de viaje) disfrutando el show en vivo de cómo se armaban los cyborgs, aunque claro, había cosas que a simple vista no comprendía, y que tampoco entendía cuando el otro hablaba de, diablos, lo había olvidado por eso mejor optaba en pensar que esas papas se encontraban saladas ¿De casualidad no tendrían condimentos en un refrigerador cercano?

 **-Saitama ¿Podría venir unos momentos si no es mucha molestia?-**

Bueno, los condimentos debían esperar.

 **-¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto para empezar a chupar sus dedos y retirar los restos de comida de estos, teniendo al final que limpiarse en su pantalón

 **-¿Podría colocar su mano ahí?-** indicó, antes de darle la espalda y buscar algo que explicó

Lo único que entro por la cabeza del calvo fue que era para algo que servía para otro algo. Gracias a dios que decidió ser héroe y no mecánico o científico.

Tuvo que mirar a este por instantes, era como verlo dormir sin preocupaciones, tan calmado y quieto, solo teniendo que tomar aire, no, no de nuevo esos pensamientos, se estaba cansando de ellos ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil seguir haciéndose el idiota que no entendía muchas cosas? Bueno, seguía sin entenderlas, pero se daba a entender el; coloco con suavidad su mano en su mejilla dándose cuenta de que estaban más suaves ¿Era normal eso? Era cierto que recobró el rostro masculino y que con lentitud también lo de antes, pero era verdad que estaba tan suave, casi como si uno quisiera pasar su cara por esta para beneficio propio.

Ya estaba claro que sus pensamientos eran anormales, más de la cuenta.

 **"** **Análisis completado"**

Fue lo que pudo escuchar solo sintiéndose desconcertado.

 **-Gracias-** comentó al escuchar la computadora con la que se apoyaba, teniendo que acercarse con un nuevo armamento que con el tiempo mejoraba **–Esto facilitara las cosas-**

 **-¿Eh?-** se mostró confundido, solo teniendo que dar su distancia al ver que este iba a ensamblar más pedazos de metal **-¿Por qué eso va a facilitar algo?-** no era alguien bastante curioso, pero estaba involucrado y no es como si quisiera ser el causante de un problema

Aunque casi siempre por su culpa Genos terminaba como arte moderno.

 **-Porque va a reconocer tu calor, es un cambio drástico nuevamente, prefiero asegurarme de que recordara cosas esenciales para el después de todo si estuviera despierto hubiera sido algo que me pidiera, es una fortuna que se encuentre en estos momentos, no quisiera que lo incomodara con una petición así-**

Por supuesto, era demasiado largo ese texto como para que quisiera escucharlo totalmente y tampoco es como si le fuera reclamar, iba a guardarle respeto, o por lo menos iba a cerrar la boca pero hasta donde su cerebro le dio por querer captar la información era que para Genos era importante reconocerlo, ninguna novedad, eso era lo de todos los días pero no evitaba bufar y negar con la cabeza con suavidad, no era un adulto, era imposible que le diera ternura siendo uno.

Maldita sea, se estaba sintiendo asqueado, no le gustaba pensar en eso, eran demasiadas molestias como para querer tomarlas.

 **-Entonces me he de suponer que lo quieres-**

Eso fue una sorpresa **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Me refiero a que lo estima como es, no veo que siguiera con la idea de adaptarse para ser mejor para usted-**

¿Genos hizo eso solo para que se sintiera más cómodo? ¿Quiso hacerlo sentir a gusto? Vaya, si que era especial.

 **-¿Fue él quien quiso-** no era muy favorable decirlo en alto, tampoco era apropiado, solo poso sus manos en su propio pecho, con las palmas estiradas y presumiendo las palabras Oppai **-¿Eso?-**

El hombre no dudo en reír con suavidad **–Sigue siendo un adolescente, no sabe muchas cosas o no está seguro de las mayoría por eso me alegro que le tenga paciencia-** tuvo que mirarlo fijamente antes de suspirar **–Me preocupa un poco-**

Se encontraba en silencio al escuchar lo último, regresando sus brazos a un sitio normal donde por lo menos se entendiera que estaba prestando atención.

 **-¿Podría contarme que pasó antes de que me llamara?-**

 **-Ah, eso-** rasco su barbilla teniendo que recordar por lo menos el resumen, no quería decirlo todo mucho menos sus comportamientos **–Supongo que fue cuando Genos me dijo que lo quisiera como él a mí y yo le dije que lo quería después de unos minutos de eso simplemente se desplomo como si nada-** informó con toda la normalidad del mundo, dejando que sus hombros excusaran cualquier detalle que no estuviera dando

Sorprendentemente eso pareció suficiente aunque pudo ver como ese simplemente hacía un bufido preguntándose si de verdad sucedió algo malo, cuando iba a preguntar el otro se había adelantado.

 **-Fue un cambio de hormonas y componentes, nada fuera de lo normal-** al ver que a este simplemente no se le daba por comprenderlo solo tuvo que evitar burlarse, al menos el hombre no le era complicado **–Fue un simple desmayo de la emoción, algunas personas se pueden desmayar cuando tienen una noticia alegre, le recuerdo que aún sigue siendo un humano-**

 **-¿Una persona puede desmayarse por esa razón?-**

 **-Bueno, también puede ser que los factores de sensibilidad de su cuerpo no lo soportaron pero es un asunto que puedo resolver en cuestión de horas-**

 **-Ya veo-**

Lo miró seguir trabajando, en realidad ahora que lo observaba era mucho más complejo de lo que pensaba, de vez en cuando el otro le pedía ayuda o le explicaba el procedimiento, también comento que su cerebro era lo más frágil en todo su sistema y que si este resultaba dañado era una muerte que no podía evitar, le congeló la sangre esa información, estaba consciente de que todos tarde o temprano morían, hacerlo ya no le era tenebroso pero hablaba de alguien a quien simplemente la muerte no le traía recuerdos gratos ni mucho menos cosas de las que quisiera aferrarse.

Un escalofrío se adueño de él, no se imaginaba a este en esa situación.

Dejando eso a un lado, prefiero curiosear alrededor de él, lentamente empezaba a tomar la forma que reconocía, a veces deseando que este por momentos se mirara y viera que todo estaba como antes, que la normalidad recobraba un lugar entre todos sus disparates; mientras preguntaba un poco sobre este no pudo evitar mirar al hombre mayor cuando volvió a llamarlo, en realidad, ya lo consideraba como el remplazo del padre de este lo cual le alegraba, tenía alguien quien lo cuidaba y se preocupaba como uno.

No es como si no le importara, pero no se veía siendo una paternidad para él.

 **-¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?-**

 **-Oh, claro-**

 **-¿Es importante para ti Genos?-**

Bueno, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, bastante, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? No estaba seguro, bueno, le preocupaba, cierto, se preocupo los primeros días que no regresaba, no estaba completamente tranquilo, tampoco le alegro que cambiara por algo tan insignificante como una aprobación pero estaba contento de que todo ahora estaba bien.

¿Eso era darle importancia a alguien?

 **-Creo, hace mucho no estoy muy consciente con todo lo que tenga que ver con emociones pero supongo que sí-**

 **-Entiendo-** era comprensivo, se imaginaba por las cosas que pasaba para llegar a eso **-¿Piensa hacer algo para esta fecha navideña?-**

 **-Oh cierto, falta menos para eso, lo había olvidado-** eso significaba que necesitaba estar más consciente, aunque era cierto que para ser una época invernal no hacía mucho frío, aunque para otros tal vez si, se necesitaba recordar que su cuerpo y resistencia era diferente para otros **–Supongo que lo de siempre, comer algo de udon y ver los especiales que pasan por la televisión-**

 **-¿No le importaría pasar estas navidades con él?-**

 **-Nunca he pasado navidad con otra persona con hace mucho, supongo que está bien-**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso, no quisiera que se estuviese matando por fingir que quedarse aquí está bien cuando podría estar contigo, es bastante aferrado a cosas que quiere, supongo que te has dado cuenta que es como un niño en ocasiones-**

 **-Creo que lo he notado-**

 **-Solo una cosa más-**

Y aquello último lo dejo pensativo.

 **…**

Cuando estuvo consciente de alrededor no pudo evitar sentir algo sobre su mejilla, teniendo que mover su mano para colocarla sobre el objeto extraño que estaba, sintió un par de dedos y una suave voz, tardo un par de segundos para adaptar su nuevo sistema y reconocer inmediatamente quien era.

 **-¿Maestro?-** cuando su visión se aclaro no evito mirarlo sin sonreír, sin dejar de pensar que su mano estaba cuidadosamente en su rostro

 **-¿Cómo estuvo tu sueño?-** bromeó, para tener que mirarlo y dar un sonoro suspiro **–Eres tú-**

 **-¿Soy yo?-** se mostró confundido pero al ver como su maestro lo cargaba no evito mirarlo extrañado **– ¿Sucede algo maestro?-** al ver como este se quedaba pensativo no supo si aquello era bueno

Una suave sonrisa apareció, solo teniendo que evitar echarse a reír **–Volviste a ser tú, ya te echaba de menos-**

Y vio algo nuevo que antes nunca paso:

Pudo ver su rostro colorido de un tenue bermellón.

* * *

 _ **Primeramente, me van hacer llorar, ayer estaba con estrés al límite y de por si, sentía que no les iba a gustar el capítulo anterior pero al parecer a pesar de ser corto (bueno todos son cortos) les gusto y luego ver sus reviews en esta mañana solo me hizo sentir mejor, no pude tener mejores fans que ustedes, en serio, me hicieron que me animara y siguiera escribiendo, ya estaba casi por dejarlo todo pero no se lo merecen ¡Se merecen lo mejor!**_

 _ **Bueno antes de que se me olvide será mejor que les responda.**_

 _ **SaiGenosFan: ¡Felices fiestas para ti también! Y no, no va atener lemmon, pero gracias por acordarme que les iba a dar un spoiler para que se vayan dando la idea, muchas gracias por seguirme y doy mi mejor esfuerzo para que sean buenas, lo juro.**_

 _ **the last dream: Siempre he dicho que se busca tiempo para las personas o cosas que te gustan, me gusta escribir y los quiero por eso aún si a las 24 horas no estoy disponible me voy a inventar unas 25 horas solo para hacerles algo, les debo mucho y ustedes a mi, es una recompensa mutua.**_

 _ **Sasura No Chikako: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustara, mi miedo era que no les gustara pero al ver que si pues me relaje, me relaje cuando los leí, cuando me sienta presionada me meteré a los comentarios para sentirme mejor.**_

 _ **R4venSciss: ¡Gracias! Pero sospecho que eres del grupo pero no se exactamente quien, no me va a molestar si me das una pista o mejor el nombre, soy una basura intentando adivinar.**_

 _ **lilie: Nos debemos gracias mutuamente aparte esta historia es popular por ustedes, me sorprende que no estén sacando las camisas o las cosas de promoción (?) De acuerdo no, pero ese es uno de mis sueños que un futuro tal vez haga (Y que también me traduzcan esta historia a inglés y me la dibujes (?) ) Felices fiestas para ti también.**_

 _ **Ahora, lo que todo mundo esperaba...**_

 _ **¡Mi proyecto no secreto! Lo planeo subir cuando acabe esta historia y claro, finalice aunque sea el primer capítulo, con este me voy a tardar un poco más actualizando siendo que voy a intentar esforzarme en hacerlo largo pero no tedioso, pero mientras les dejaré la introducción de lo que se supone que es del capítulo 1:**_

 **SOLO SOMOS UN SUEÑO**

 _Nada es eterno en esta vida, nadie es inmortal en el mundo pero si acaso existían aquellos seres que nunca morían sin duda tendrían una vida tediosa e insignificante. Las cosas tienen un periodo de tiempo, largo o corto, nunca tardaba, nunca faltaba ni siquiera sobraba, todo estaba tan calculado que te preguntabas ¿Es acaso que algo sale de improvisto? ¿Es acaso que todo mundo esta medido? Probablemente sí, probablemente no, quizá para algunos la vida esta tan contada que dejara de interesar._

 _Todos somos un sueño vinculado, tan hermoso y horrible que te hace pensar que por momentos uno es capaz de morir en cualquier instante; aunque vivir tampoco era algo que se notara demasiado. Pero cuando finalmente se sueña con algo que nunca en tu vida piensas que puede pasar despiertas y te preguntas si todo fue un sueño o de verdad lo viviste._

 _Hoy en día la fantasía era más cautivadora que la realidad._


	16. Oportunidades

**OPORTUNIDADES**

 _Son los instantes o plazos que resultan propicios para realizar una acción, que ciertamente se dan en muy pocas ocasiones, a las personas se les tiene por enseñadas que cuando apareciera una oportunidad uno debía aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarla escapar pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando la propia oportunidad le aterraba a uno? ¿Cuándo uno no sabía si era bueno tomarla? ¿Cuándo simplemente se temía al futuro que podría traer esa oportunidad?_

 _Eran tantos caminos para tan solo una decisión, eran demasiadas responsabilidades para una ilusión, eran tantas cosas, tantos miedos, tantas alegrías. No lo soportaba, finalmente había perdido la cabeza._

 _¿Qué era lo que de verdad sentía?_

* * *

Cuando pensó que era inmune a todo este apareció, cuando pensó que dejaría de existir a ese cyborg se le ocurrió demostrar que estaba en un error, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza ¿Era normal aquello? Por supuesto que sí, ya llevaba un tiempo de esa forma, estaba mal, se encontraba enfermo, seguramente debería ser estreñimiento solo por el hecho de que le aterraba perder la cabeza por algo o más bien por alguien. Maldita sea, su respiración se aceleraba al ritmo de los latidos que aumentaban, Genos era ¿Lindo? No, era más que eso, estaba seguro que apenas esa palabra le describía tan solo la forma en la que estaba su cabello.

No había pasado antes, no había pasado hace unos días y ahora pasaba gracias a un rostro sonrojado que solo le hacía verlo tan indefenso, buscando sus cuidados, alguien fuerte que le ayudara a ocultarse.

Finalmente, el hombre más fuerte, la persona menos interesada en los sentimientos, el que nunca perdía la cabeza estaba perdiendo, había cedido al desborde mental.

Estaba sintiendo.

 **-¿Maestro Saitama?-**

 **-¿Qué pasa Genos?-** hablo como siempre, tan calmado y tranquilo, manteniendo cualquier descontrol fuera de las posibilidades de ser captado

Si de verdad la gente creía que estaba tranquilo ¿Por qué el no?

 **-¿Podría bajarme? Es muy vergonzoso que me tenga en brazos cuando el doctor nos está mirando-**

 **-¿Te avergüenza que nos vean de esta forma?-**

Hubo tan solo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el menor negara con la cabeza sonrojándose más que momentos atrás, bajando la mirada y disculpándose por hacerlo pensar (o suponer) esa barbaridad **–Me gusta estar con el maestro nunca podría avergonzarme de eso-** finalizó para que, cuando por lo menos, revisó lo dicho tuviera que ocultarse en este pidiendo nuevamente su perdón

Al menos el doctor y Saitama estaban de acuerdo en algo:

Era imposible que Genos supiera que podían provocar sus palabras en otros cuando por lo menos se relajaba.

Y nuestro héroe estaba preocupado de eso.

 **-A veces eres como un niño-** le calcó ahora en alto y no en sus pensamientos como anteriormente lo hacía **–Pero es hora de que regresemos, el programa no se va a retrasar solo para que alcancemos a verlo-**

 **-¡Por supuesto maestro!-**

 **-¿Entonces quieres que te baje o puedes solo o quieres que te lleve de esta forma?-** solo logro que este se ofreciera a bajar solo cuando hacía un intento tan poco efectivo de no mirarlo o de evitar lo último

Fue tan claro aquel suspiro burlesco de quien los miraba como si se tratara de observar a dos infantes molestándose.

Pero sabía muy bien que existían más cosas detrás de eso.

 **…**

Todo se supone que estaba como antes, era como si nada en ese lugar hubiera cambiado, estaba Genos, su Genos, haciendo lo típico desde que llegó: ponerse el delantal y hacer el aseo (a pesar de decirle que era innecesario) cocinar aquellos platillos que sin importar que eran siempre le abrían el apetito, o la forma en la que sentaba cerca suyo y le ofrecía de su propio plato si deseaba más de algo, también que durmiera tan cerca suyo que a veces, cuando menos lo esperaba, se encontraba con los brazos del menor como si lo abrazara aunque estaba seguro que era más como una reacción adormilada que consciente siendo que cuando se lo aclaraba el rubio inmediatamente se tiraba casi un testamento explicando (o excusando) que eso no era algo de lo que recordaba y que se sentía tan apenado de llegar con esas acciones.

No era molesto, era cierto que muchas acciones que al inicio eran raras (y un tanto incomodas y/o tenebrosas) se terminaba por acostumbrar, no era difícil, su compañía resultaba agradable, le era fácil a veces hablar (incluso sin necesidad de hacerlo) y entenderse. Bueno, era cierto que también era parecido a un acosador y que de vez en cuando parecía que la humanidad le parecía desagradable por tan solo insultarlo pero eso significaba que, por lo menos, le preocupaba demasiado.

¿Desde cuándo tiene pensamientos tan largos? Cierto, desde que a su cabeza se le vino la brillante idea de decir "Es mejor que otros" y no, estaba seguro que no se refería a cuestiones de héroe o valor sino algo más profundo, algo que ni el mismo lograba explicar.

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy seguro de que es una buena persona, pero puedo afirmarle que lo que siente Genos no es solamente admiración"_** las palabras de aquella conversación le daban un peor dolor de cabeza que admitir que tal vez no estaba tan jodido como pensaba **_"No quisiera que saliera lastimado, se que va a escoger lo mejor para ambos pero necesito saber si está seguro de hacerse responsable de su decisión"_**

No dudo en dejar escapar una queja alta antes de pasar sus manos por su cara, casi gruñendo, no estaba ni consciente de lo que estaba pasando en la televisión y eso ya era malo, era un programa especial que su cerebro no dejaba disfrutar porque se le ocurrió decir "Es hora de que te preocupes por una vez en tu maldita vida" cuando dejo de hacerlo, si la gente apostaba al suicidio en sus tiempos de inicio ahora iba a ser una muerte por estrés.

¿Dónde quedo el plan de seguir haciéndose el idiota?

 ** _"_** ** _Recuerde que ya perdió mucho, no me sería grato que ahora la persona a la que tanto quiere le haga sentir solo, que le haga perder lo poco de humanidad que piensa que tiene"_**

 **-Esto es imposible-**

 **-¿Se encuentra enfermo o preocupado maestro? Lo he notado un poco distante, más de lo usual ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-**

 **-Nah, estaba pensando en que cosas podríamos conseguir para comer luego, especialmente en navidad ¿Crees que aún podamos conseguir un pavo?-**

 **-Bueno, el premio que hemos ganado servirá para conseguir uno a un excelente precio, pero ¿Me está tomando en cuenta para compartir con usted esta festividad?-** no le era claro, pero tampoco estaba más de preguntar ya que comúnmente, antes de conocer a Saitama era típico que se la pasara con el doctor planeando o reconstruyendo ciertas cosas que antes fueron tomadas en alto

 **-Oh claro, es algo que fue de la nada pero al doc no parece molestarle que este año te quedes conmigo-**

 **-¿En serio?-** no dudo en apoyarse e inclinarse más cerca de este, su voz fue cargada de emoción que se notaba el sobresalto por saber eso

 **-¿Es acaso que estas dudando de mí?-**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no maestro!-**

 **-Entonces ¿Tú quieres quedarte aquí? Te advierto que la tradición es ver la televisión hasta tarde con los especiale-**

 **-¡Sí!-**

Y ahora se encontraba en el suelo gracias a cierto cyborg que decidió abalanzarse para abrazarlo.

Estaba claro que iba a estar 1 hora entera escuchando las disculpas de alguien quien estaba en todo su derecho de actuar como niño y que, claramente, no estaba ni siquiera enterado de que jugaba con su salud mental.

* * *

 _ **lilie: Te voy amar si haces eso (?) Igual aunque sean líneas sin sentido me harían feliz, pero por lo menos ya sabes una parte de lo que estaban hablando y hoy he cumplido un deseo en común que era finalmente ver desbordar a nuestro querido héroe con capa por una maldita vez en su vida. Es hora de que pidan sus milagros de navidad (Que tal vez se cumplan o tal vez no)**_

 _ **Misaki Kaoru Yata: Es que necesita asegurarse de que su niño este en buenas manos y no con un cualquiera, el solo hace su deber a pesar de que de miedo que se entere de muchas cosas (?).**_

 **Un saludo especial al grupo en el cual me he encontrado más lectores, solo les quiero decir que los quiero y de verdad estoy muy agradecida de saber que les gusta historia. Las/los adoro a todos.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	17. Corazones envueltos

**CORAZONES ENVUELTOS**

 _Los días pasaban como debían pasar: juntos. No es como si fuera una molestia para algunos de los dos pero simplemente estaba esa sensación de que no era como el inicio, todo era diferente, nada podía ser como lo de antes pero tal vez, solo tal vez aquello no fuera tan malo, no era como si el fin del mundo viniera con esos cambios pero Saitama debía admitir que eran bastante notorios, se encontraba ¿Diferente? No es como si fuera bueno en estas situaciones._

 _Aunque en esos problemas mentales estaba Genos y era lo único que los hacía realmente buenos._

* * *

No se sintió el tiempo, mucho menos las horas cuando se encontraban los dos cerca, el aire navideño invadió los alrededores de una manera fantástica, no se sintió, no tuvieron que pensarlo ni un poco para darse cuenta que el lugar estaba adornado, Saitama admitía que su discípulo hizo un gran trabajo decorando aquel sitio que a pesar de ser pequeño parecía que cada cosa estuviera estratégicamente colocada para hacerlo ver más amplio siendo que, si de nuevo, tuviera que pasar navidad solo, costosamente y hubiera puesto el árbol puesto que no era algo que celebrara mucho.

Era un hombre solitario y tampoco es como si esperara invitados en estas fechas.

En esos días donde la "paz reinaba" se dio momentos para pensar un poco o más bien de dejarse claro unas cosas, no era alguien de estar yéndose con rodeos o con cosas que solo alargaban las situaciones innecesarias, era claro que no era mucha diferencia negarse o aceptar los sentimientos, Genos estaba ahí y eso importaba más pero el único inconveniente en eso era ¿Cómo demonios pensaban que iba a explicarse? ¿Hablando sobre él? ¿Sobre sus emociones? Vamos, a alguien se le debía ocurrir mejores maneras, no era bueno ni explicándose a sí mismo.

Estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad solamente si nadie salía lastimado, era lo que menos esperaba, la idea de provocarle algún daño a la única persona que creía en el era mucho más cruel que matar a un enemigo sin darle la oportunidad de mejorar su ser; no deseaba evitarlo pero tampoco iba a atacar directamente necesitaba considerar al otro, sus emociones o lo que sea que tuviera que pudiera resultar en algún tipo de atracción.

¿Genos podía enamorarse de verdad? ¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho? ¿Por lo menos los cyborg tenían alguna inclinación? El no era de esos, no le atraían los hombres, le parecían un tanto iguales a él en aspectos desinteresados o bien, es que nunca le ha llamado la atención intentarlo pero estaba claro que Genos entraba en una categoría especial que presumía la palabra "único" en todo su esplendor, no podía compararlo, simplemente superaba a cualquiera.

Hombre o mujer, el siempre iba a ser mejor.

Y probablemente era por eso que prefería guardarse lo que sucedía, no era bueno expresándose y tampoco es como si quisiera dar muchas ilusiones de ser más abierto cuando simplemente apenas y algunas muestras de afectos serían capaces de salir de la rutina. Incluso hasta él sabía que era mejor que su aprendiz buscara a alguien más, alguien quien por lo menos recompense todo lo que merece.

Simplemente, necesitaba creer que él no podía hacerlo.

 **-¿Quieres algo de ayuda?-** le preguntó, al momento de ponerse detrás y acostar su barbilla sobre su hombro, mirando la comida que era como para ir directamente al paraíso

Sintió por momentos un leve salto, y algo que hizo que sintiera un hormigueo por sus brazos cosa que fue sustituida por ver como este le acercaba un pequeño cucharon con algo que parecía ser una salsa.

 **-Está bien maestro, puedo solo pero ¿Quisiera probar la cena de hoy?-** trataba de nivelar su voz, la cercanía de aquel hombre siempre le erizaba los pensamientos hasta el punto en que eran tantos que no podía permanecer solamente en uno

Se hubiera negado y esperado, pero, diablos, olía delicioso. Su boca no dudo un segundo más y consumió lo que definitivamente hizo enloquecer a sus papilas gustativas, no lo comprendía, pero amaba demasiado su comida, adoraba tanto su sabor, simplemente, le gustaba como este de alguna manera lo consentía.

 **-Si haces papas fritas extra largas juro que podría casarme contigo-** bromeó siendo que ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en un te quiero

Y no pudo evitar morir de pena, de alguna forma eso por poco y lo deja fuera de combate **-Gracias maestro-**

Hay cosas que son inevitables y que ellos actuaran como si nada era una de ellas.

Pero por ahora la cabeza de nuestro héroe con capa solo podía llenarse de una cosa (aparte del hambre que ahora tenía) y era que necesitaba recompensarle con algún buen regalo de navidad, se lo merecía, lamentablemente él era pésimo para los regalos y el hecho de no ganar mucho dinero ayudaba, era cierto que poseía más que cuando trabajaba fuera de la asociación pero vamos, aún si las rebajas le durasen un año tarde o temprano aquello acabaría pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Qué era lo que le gustaría? Tal vez un nuevo delantal o conjunto de ropa ¿O era mejor unos pendientes nuevos?

Definitivamente, pensar regalos no era lo suyo.

Pero lo que milagrosamente le era demasiado sencillo era tener que pedirle otra prueba más solo para asegurar que todo estuviera en orden, quisiera o no, estaba demasiado apegado a este como para querer que cambiar de actitud y más ahora que tenía total acceso a degustar antes de tiempo.

 **-Apuesto que la cena de navidad será la mejor de todas-**

 **-Me esforzaré por complacerlo maestro-**

 **-Con hamburguesas y papas bien cocinadas me complacerías, sigo extrañando esa patata-**

Genos no evito dejar caer sus hombros **–Lamento eso-** dijo tan en bajo que cuando el otro intento preguntar que dijo simplemente le ofreció un pedazo de carne **-¿Quisiera darme su opinión maestro?-**

 **...**

La ansiada fecha no se hizo esperar, anunciaba con todo orgullo que hoy era un día antes de navidad (conocido Nochebuena para algunos) donde las personas dejaban los regalos debajo del árbol y se reunían con sus seres queridos, en esos lados era común que la pasaran con una pareja pero no es como si eso significara algo, el lo iba a pasar con alguien con quien simplemente ya de por si vivía en su hogar, de alguna forma fue una promesa pero lo que era aliviador era que Genos le había mencionado que saldría y regresaría por la tarde por lo cual le permitió una mañana entera para mantener la calma.

O al menos durante 10 minutos antes de empezar a dudar sobre lo que había conseguido, bueno, no es como si estuviese armando un show pero tampoco quería que se viera como regalo de último minuto aun si lo fuera, era cierto que por esos tiempos a veces las cosas les gustaba complicarse más de lo debido y lamentablemente le toco ser uno de los que debía hacerse a cargo de tragedias que otros simplemente no lograban calmar.

Lastimosamente ni siquiera ellos eran buenos contendientes.

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que milagrosamente alguien viniera a traerle un enemigo poderoso que amenazara con la humanidad…lo pensó por unos momentos y rogó que a Genos no se le hubiera ocurrido eso, lo peor sería que saliera dañado y no alcanzara a rescatarlo, no lo consideraba un tonto, pero si alguien dispuesto a todo.

Se estaba preocupando por esa dedicación y estaba olvidando que apenas y logro conseguir algo gracias a esa extraña chica que consiguió el regalo perfecto (o que por lo menos eso le aseguró).

 **-Maestro ya regresé-**

Fue la alarma perfecta para que dejara de una vez por todas sus dudas sobre el regalo y lo voltease a ver, suerte alguna parecía estar completo, sin ningún rasguño, eso era tranquilizador **-¿Cómo te fue en donde sea?-** no era de preguntar a donde iba pero últimamente lo hacía, no es como si quisiera revivir lo de la extraña encuesta

 **-Oh, fui a llevarle el regalo al maestro siendo que quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí este año y permitir quedarme con usted maestro-**

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-Y dijo que le diera esto-** de la bolsa saco una pequeña caja de envoltura amarilla y un moño rojo, era pequeña, plana y un poco larga

Se preguntaba que contendría y el por qué el recibir un regalo de su parte **–No es algo que me esperaba del doc ¿Ahora le debo algo?-** pregunto pero al ver como este negaba eso solo pudo tomarlo y verlo **–Supongo que debo ignorar la idea de que sea una bomba-**

Fue inevitable sonreírle **–Creo que no es de su gusto regalar bombas-**

 **-Quien sabe, puede ser que sea el primero-**

Bueno, pudo ver otra cosa que nunca antes pensó vivir:

Escucho a Genos reír.

¿Cómo una risa le resultaba tan reconfortante?

 **-Maestro ¿Le gustaría algunas papas fritas mientras acabo de preparar la cena?-**

 **-¿Has dicho papas fritas?-**

 **-Bueno, sonaba muy emocionado cuando menciono aquella botana por lo cual pensé que tal vez le gustaría almorzarlos antes de la cena como comida pero claro, también viene con ensalada y carne para que por lo menos sea algo balanceado y no pierda el valor nutricional-**

No estaba creyendo eso, sonaba demasiado bien para que fuera real.

 **-Las hice como les gusta, extra largas, crujientes y para nada flácidas-**

La pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza era "¿Cómo supiste eso?" pero fue remplazado por un "No me hagas esperar y dime donde están" luego se preocuparía por lo primero, su estómago demandaba ser atendido como lo merecía.

 **-Espero que sean igual de deliciosas como se escuchan-**

 **-Solo lo mejor para ti maestro-**

 **-Vamos, dime Saitama, después de todo ese puede ser mi regalo de navidad-**

 **-Pero maestro le tengo algo ya preparado-**

 **-Solo hazlo aunque sea por hoy-** le suplicó al momento en tener que cargarlo como a una damisela en apuros como si con eso fuera suficiente amenaza para que lo hiciera

Solo fueron unos segundos para que sus miradas chocaran y este inmediatamente, de alguna forma siendo un reflejo, cubriera su vista como para que dejara de intimidarlo. Una acción bastante infantil y efectiva. Se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de la ridícula escena que armaban.

 **-Puede bajarme, no quisiera que se hiciera más tarde y no pudiera probar lo que le prepare-** le pidió con suavidad, antes deslizar su mano para mirarlo apenas **–Por favor Saitama-**

 **-De acuerdo-** cuando estuvo a punto de bajarlo no dudo en volver a levantarlo en brazos **–Tienes que compensar este tiempo, después de todo es por una buena obra-**

¿Ya se había mencionado que mientras más pasaba con este más la manía de avergonzarlo? Si no era así quedaba claro inmediatamente cuando el otro busco la manera de no ser visto, era demasiado sencillo llevarlo a querer ocultarse después de todo era responsable de su actos.

Y era posible aunque sea por unos minutos que la última cosa que le dijo el doctor fuera verdad y que existía la posibilidad de que tal vez, si se daba la oportunidad todo eso estuviera bien. No culpaba al hombre, estaba en todo su derecho de preocuparse y sería muy raro estar inconexo de esa idea siendo que compartía la misma idea de mostrarle que las cosas no cambiaban solo por el hecho de tener metal en el cuerpo, eso, y que de verdad le preocupaban las cosas que podía hacer por ser más fuerte.

Pero bueno, hoy era día de disfrutar lo que pudiera.

Incluso de sus propios sentimientos que cada vez eran dirigidos para el otro.

 **…**

La noche comenzó a consumir sus alrededores, dejando que las estrellas lentamente se adueñaran de las sombras en el cielo, que el viento helado soplara y creara suave ruidos en ese sitio que raramente estaba calmado, era una atracción para los monstruos pero cuando no sucedían esas cosas el lugar terminaba por estar quieto. Era cómodo en realidad, no había personas que molestaran o fueran algo simplemente desagradable, solo su televisión sonando al volumen que quisiera mientras los diferentes platos invadían su olfato atrayéndolo a consumir cada vez más.

Era curioso ver como las horas cada vez aumentaban acercándose al momento en que se dieran las 00:00 que daba inicio a un nuevo día, y que por primera vez alguien se encontrara a su lado, aunque le daba por pensar que era como una luz de navidad andante pero ciertamente que este se encontrara brindándole calor a pesar de estar tapado le agradaba, no estaba haciendo trampa ya que técnicamente no estaba utilizando alguna calefacción, no es como si el entrenamiento siguiera pero esa excusa vago por sus pensamientos solo haciendo que le provocara gracia.

 **-Te dije que no es necesario que quieras brindarme calor, estaré bien-**

 **-Pero me gusta serle de utilidad ma-** se detuvo, teniendo que negar por instantes con la cabeza **–Saitama-**

 **-Toda mi vida con ese nombre y contigo creo apenas escucharlo-**

 **-No quise ser grosero o hacerlo sentir extraño-**

 **-Está bien, no es como si mi vida estuviera llena de cosas normales-** le quito importancia al asunto, antes de comer su ultima rebanada de pavo, joder, de verdad no supo como sobrevivió tantos días sin disfrutar el buffet que a este a veces se le daba por hacer **–Podría casarme con este pavo-**

 **-Eso mismo dijo con las papas-**

 **-Pero esto es diferente, la relación con las papas fue corta pero maravillosa-**

 **-¿No es lo mismo que sucederá con el pavo?-**

 **-Por supuesto que no, creo que llega hasta el recalentado-**

Para Saitama ya no le era raro cuando este dejaba de ser tan serio o cerrado, cuanto más tiempo pasaba este (a pesar de conservar aún su voz inexpresiva) podía comprender los juegos que hacía los cuales inevitablemente se volvían mejores si por lo menos a este se le escapaba un bufido de gracia.

Ya estaba cayendo bajo.

 **-No recuerdo cuando fue la última navidad en la que he pasado de esta forma-**

Lo escuchó claramente, solo teniendo que dejar el pedazo de carne a un lado para mirarlo **-¿Cómo se supone que pasabas las últimas navidades? Pensé que las compartías con el doctor-**

 **-Bueno, no dejaban ser días ordinarios, estábamos buscando las formas de derrotar al cyborg que me arrebato todo, por eso no me es común estar en este sitio, no me lo tome a mal, me gusta compartir momentos así con usted pero esto me trae cierta nostalgia de cuando estaba con mi familia, los extraño-** era un humano después de todo, los recuerdos eran algo que lo mantenía consciente de su único objetivo, de las razones por las cuales era esto pero estaba con alguien a quien simplemente su fuerza desde un inicio lo cautivo como para no sentirse seguro de expresar eso

No era bueno apoyando en situaciones que involucraban a la familia o en si todo lo que tuviera más sentimientos de lo que pudiera controlar pero no evito tener que golpear su hombro con el suyo con suavidad en muestra de que se animara **–No todo es tan malo, seguramente ellos estarían orgullosos del héroe que eres ahora y de la persona en la que te vas a convertir-** movió su brazo para agacharlo y despeinarlo, mostrándole una sonrisa **–Yo lo estaría-**

Estaba luchando por no ponerse a llorar ¿Pero por qué motivos se iba a encontrar llorando? Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir tan querido que su sonrojo llegaba a extenderse por las orejas **–Gracias maestro-**

Suspiro viendo que no lo lograría por siempre **–No tienes que agradecer, lucesita de navidad-** picoteó su mejilla aclarando que ahora le recordaba a una

Ellos dos no podían ser menos cambiantes.

La hora finalmente había llegado y oficialmente era navidad por lo cual cada uno decidió entregar sus presentes, uno más seguro que el otro estaba claro, pero al menos el intento de hacer feliz al otro. Cuando recibió aquella caja de un azul metálico con un moño plateado no dudo en abrirlo inmediatamente, dejando que la caja cayera a algún lado sin importancia para extraer algo que parecía ser un libro ilustrado.

No era el libro lo que le sorprendía sino el hecho de que él era quien aparecía en la portada.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-**

 **-Me tome la molestia de investigar sobre sus batallas, le pregunte a King y busque en la base de datos de la asociación algunos villanos poderosos de los que seguramente venció fácilmente, también puse alguno que otro relato que me ha contado y por supuesto las batallas que he presenciado-** le dio una suave sonrisa, aquellas que mostraban la duda de uno **–Lamento si no es lo que esperaba pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba-**

No supo que decir, sus manos ojeaban con lentitud preguntándose cuanto tiempo tomo eso y desde cuando este podía intentar darse una idea realista y fija, estaba sorprendido, un poco preocupado por sentirse observado pero al final de cuentas era asombroso si se le restaba lo terrorífico.

 **-Es asombroso pero ¿Tú hiciste todo a mano?-** al verlo asentir no dudo en sonreír **–Esto es increíble, aguarda un momento ¿Has dibujado mi rutina? Pensé que no confiabas en esta-**

 **-Aún tengo mis sospechas pero si era algo importante para ti maestro necesitaba incluirse en el libro, espero que me dé la oportunidad de seguir completando las hojas que quedan-**

 **-Si no te conociera en estos momentos estaría llamando a la policía-**

Lo dejo a un lado, teniendo cuidado de no aventarlo como si se tratara de alguno de sus mangas más desgastados por los años para luego tener que alentar el suyo.

Estaba consciente de lo que había en la caja (porque a la mujer se le daba por decirle que intentar leerlo era un dolor de jaqueca –cosa que no entendió pero que tampoco le preocupó–) era raro traer algo así pero incluso el estaba consciente de que seguramente era algo que le gustaría.

Quito el moño negro sin romper para deshacerse de la tapa dorada que ocultaba su regalo solo teniendo que ver primeramente diferentes colores **-¿Uh?-** era una sudadera sin mangas rosado, un gorro de cocina banco, un marco de fotos y lo más importante **-¿Un mini maestro?-** se pregunto al ver el pequeño peluche de este y tomarlo, le resultaba simpático **–Es un maestro portátil-** comentó con inocencia teniendo que llevarlo a su rostro con cariño

 **-Veo que te encanta-** comentó teniendo que relajar los músculos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se tensó **–Por un momento dude de esto-**

 **-Es uno de los mejores regalos-** expresó con gran felicidad, antes de tener que dejar a un lado todo eso (incluso al muñeco muy a su pesar) para estirar la sorpresa del doctor que ni el mismo había abierto pues venía con instrucciones especificas **–Es el último-**

 **-Oh, casi lo olvidaba-**

Fue tan rápido el movimiento que no fue imposible ver a la primera lo que contenía:

Un muérdago.

 **-¿Un muérdago? Pero que-**

 **-Es un** **arbusto de tronco corto y grueso, ramas de color verde amarillento, hojas perennes, en forma de lengua del mismo color que las ramas y fruto en forma de baya pequeña, traslúcidas y de color blanco; vive semiparásito sobre los troncos y las ramas de los árboles-**

 **-No era exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar-**

Mientras este seguía parloteando no dudo en mirar la caja y notar una nota con cierto mensaje que comprendió a la primera:

 **"** **Es momento de tomar tus decisiones"**

Se preguntaba que tanto sabía gracias a Genos.

 **-¿Genos?-**

 **-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?**

 **-¿Alguna vez has dado un beso bajo un muérdago?-**

 **-No pero es muy típico en estas fechas qu-**

Y el silencio consumió el lugar al momento en que las acciones decidieron tomar lugar en vez de las acciones cuerdas, alzando el muérdago sobre ellos como si fuera un trofeo, dejando que el impulso marcara sitio en ese lugar.

Y finalmente aprendió otra cosa más:

Los labios de Genos eran demasiado delicados y suaves, recordándole de alguna manera al algodón de azúcar; cuando el trance entre ambos termino, cuando dejo que la suavidad escapara de sus labios no dudo en mirarlo y tener que darse cuenta de que ahora, era responsable de lo que pasará en el futuro, bueno, solo le quedaba darle buena cara al desastre.

 **-Feliz navidad Genos-**

* * *

 _ **lucia-nami 14: Tal vez, debería conseguirme alguien que sepa hablar japones y español y ofrecerme a ser una de las escritoras del anime o de los ova's (y hacer uno igual de gay como el que salió y lo que falta), digo yo que sería un buen trabajo.**_

 _ **Misaki Kaoru Yata: Ya era tiempo de que sufriera una fractura mental, es que, hablamos de Genos (su Genos para remarcar) a pesar de ser un stalker pues es lindo y de las únicas personas que siempre lo van a entender, ya necesitaba abrir los ojos.**_

 _ **shion230: Como veo que me encuentras fuera de tiempo (?) Te diré que curiosamente yo subo esta historia cada día, literalmente, solo que me atrapaste en Nochebuena y Navidad como para demostrártelo pero después de esas fechas (si no se viene algo) lo mostraré.**_

 _ **the last dream: Bueno ¡Espero que te haya gustado este especial!**_

 _ **lilie: Creo que en una parte de este capítulo pongo algo del ova, creo que fue una de las cosas que me dio impulso por hacerles algo lindo aprovechando estas fechas y créeme, si retratas alguna parte de esta historia me envías un mensaje para ser yo la fangirl, me harás muy feliz cuando suceda.**_

 _ **Sasura No Chikako: Curiosamente, ya no tengo estrés por el hecho de escribir, no te preocupes que esto es como medicina para mi y lo disfruto bastante pero dejándome de lado Saitama sigue siendo un humano con pocas cosas que le hacen ser lindo pero eso no cambia que pueda sentir y que quiera negarse eso a todo dar (es una persona sencilla pero complicada).**_

 _ **SaiGenosFan: No llores, ya se que robo corazones y hago sufrir personas pero que yo sepa en esta historia no ha pasado por lo cual llorar de felicidad no me va a alimentar (no preguntes que acabo de escribir, ni yo se) pero para que vean que los quiero como para escribir estas cosas lindas (sumando lo de hoy).**_

 _ **0 Show me love 0: Cuando llegues a este capítulo espero saber tu opinión.**_

 _ **Caryl232: Buena esa, pero es que aún no salía como para hacerlo, pero bueno que no fue tan malo lo que le dio y lo del beso creo que solo tardo 17 capítulos, lo normal, para cuando llegues a esto (que yo supongo que todos) espero que te guste.**_

 **Bueno, hoy es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad lo cual significa que mañana no voy a subir nada por el hecho de que lo voy a pasar con familia por eso es este especial que os espero que les guste porque literalmente esto abarcaría 3 capítulos en la versión de 1,000 palabras siendo que son 3,387 espero que les sea un buen regalo después de todo hay que consentir a los lectores.**

 **¡Que pasen felices fiestas, les deseo lo mejor y que consigan cosas maravillosas! Espero que esto les haga felices.**


	18. Noches de luna

**NOCHES DE LUNA**

 _Mientras más se pensaba se volvía una batalla mental aquellos recuerdos, no era como si alguno de los dos les hubiese molestado aquel beso (a pesar de no ser mencionado) pero ambos eran tan torpes que no sabían cómo tratarlo, era cierto que Saitama era el mayor en esa relación y que era su deber aclararlo todo, sí, eso haría un adulto responsable el cual claramente no siempre era._

 _Gracias a dios que tampoco este lo era porque si lo fueran las noches no se hubieran llenado de improvistos besos y muchas preguntas que siempre llevaban a un "Te quiero"_

* * *

El silencio gobernaba en ese instante, aquel rostro inexpresivo estuvo perplejo, su boca se encontraba abierta como si fuera a pronunciar una palabra que nunca sería escuchada, tal vez se había precipitado y cometido un error, probablemente el otro estaba asustado o nervioso pero le quedaba pensar que no era el primero solo ¿Qué excusa podría decirle para que no lo viera como si se tratara de algo desconocido? Su rostro se empezaba a teñir de rojo incluso hasta las orejas y el suyo seguramente con un rubor apenas notorio. De acuerdo, era un adulto, podía lidiar con eso.

Entonces ¿Cómo debía iniciar?

Su mano ahora tallaba su cuello en espera de que las palabras fluyeran solas pero era como si algo en el interior encerrara cualquier tontería probable que podría pensar y evitar alguna estupidez, si estaba en lo correcto era seguro que es lo único que hubiera dicho.

 **-Ge-**

Solo sintió como este lo abrazaba con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza y dejando que su cuerpo hirviera lo suficiente como para brindar un calor innecesario a la vez que daba cierta información que estaba ignorando ¿Qué tanto murmuraba? ¿Qué cosa de gérmenes? ¿Duración de que cosa? Por lo menos sabía que las palabras sin sentido no cambiaban, debía tomarlo como una buena señal aún cuando le sorprendió a media palabra.

 **-¿Me quiere?-** pregunto lo más alto que pudo (que en esas condiciones apenas era como un grito ahogado)

Dejo que sus brazos se posaran en el, palmeando su espalda a la vez que meneaba la cabeza divertido **–Te quiero-** comento relajado aún cuando ahora sentía que el vapor escapaba de su cuerpo, suponía que eso lo calmaría

 **-Yo quiero a Saitama-**

Acarició su cabello dejando que se relajara a la par que acariciaba su espalda solo para recitar en bajo "Todo está bien."

 **…**

Las cosas pasaron como si fuera cualquier otro día antes del incidente del muérdago, ninguno de los dos había mencionado aquel beso o parecer afectado pues ambos sabían cómo reservarse ante ese inconveniente, aunque ciertamente Genos actuaba un poco infantil, le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, o su rostro se sonrojaba cuando salían juntos para las compras y nuevamente peleaba sus batallas (ya eran 5 peleas con Panic –seguía sin recordar su nombre– y en cada una de ellas simplemente escuchaba en parte su nombre casi como si encelara que alguien más lo pronunciara) en ocasiones sentía cuando lo miraba y este pensaba que se encontraba dormido, inclusive el día en que Mumen Rider lo visitó fue todo un espectáculo.

Bueno, no todo era exactamente como antes.

Podía compararse con el juego "Tira y afloja" donde el objetivo era derribar al equipo contrario al lodo o bien lograr que la pañoleta amarrada a mitad de la soga traspasara la distancia necesaria para marcar un ganador, cada quien tiraba con fuerza buscando la forma de mantenerse fijos y dar un apoyo con el cual pudieran aflojar el agarre del otro y eso mismo pasaba, Saitama no era alguien de insistir y Genos no era alguien de mostrar, entonces si ninguno de los dos le interesaba aclarar algo (o no encontraban el valor y/o la forma de hacerlo) las fuerzas contrarias solo llevarían a que los dos terminasen cansados y acabados o que todo eso se rompiera y terminara en algo que iba a costar dejar en algo.

Pero era una suerte enorme la que tenía Saitama para que sus problemas se solucionaran solos.

¿Y de qué se trataba eso? Sencillamente en acercarse y atraparlo entre sus brazos para que inmediatamente cediera todo lo que era, es como si su instinto le dijera que cada vez que se acercaba que era inútil defenderse y como iban de mal en peor ¿Por qué simplemente no dejarse llevar en ideas idiotas que se podían disfrutar? No es como si fuera alguien que dejara llevarse por sus instintos, no es como si le gustara meterse en problemas siempre pero incluso el mismo sabía que a veces se deben tomar riesgos o finalmente admitir cuando uno ocasionaba el desastre.

Aunque era envidiable como las cosas resultaban de maravilla ya que hizo una nueva "tradición" entre ambos y fue que mientras nadie supiera lo que pasaba alrededor podrían concentrarse en el otro era eso o que de verdad la forma en la que la boca de Genos encajaba con la suya era delirante. Sin duda el doctor sabía hasta que punto ambos cederían todo eso. Debería preocuparle la información que conservaba o si por lo menos no estaba corriendo el peligro de estar con alguien cerca de un stalker.

Pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que su forma de vivir sería más interesante.

 **…**

Su mente variaba y volvía cuando ese rostro sonrojado reclamaba atención de una manera tan torpe y desesperada que era imposible negarle el capricho y más cuando parecía que a pesar de querer decirlo todo el silencio lo hacía apenas en mencionarlo en bajo como si pidiera más de eso.

Era malo consentirlo sabiendo lo posesivo que llegaba a ser pero le mostraba que aquel niño egoísta se mantenía así para evitar que este se alejara.

Debería estar mal, lo juraba pero aún así lo hacía.

De nuevo escuchaba su nombre y debían ser en momentos en donde se entrecortaban las voces y se aferraban como si se fueran a separar en algún instante pero era perdonable teniendo en cuenta que era él quien invadía el espacio personal del otro, ya era su turno.

 **-¿Quieres seguir con esto?-** le pregunto cuándo se vio a la necesidad de ver un futuro, no es como si estuviera haciendo una relación seria en esos instantes, prefería tomarlo con calma, sin necesidad de acelerar todo

No podía mirarlo y el hecho de que se encontrara aún entre sus brazos ya era de por sí difícil pero ¿A qué se refería? No estaba claro y en esos momentos estaba aturdido, impresionado, lleno de emociones **-¿A qué se refiere maestro?-** cuestionó en bajo, como si tomara momentos para aclarar todo y evitar más sobrecalentamientos

 **-Debes estar jugando-**

 **-¿Piensa eso maestro?-** en realidad si era inocente pero se debe contar que era un adulto, tenía doble cara, y estaba seguro de que el otro estaba consciente de eso

 **-Tienes suerte alguna de que en todo este tiempo no haya llamado a la policía-** estaba en el humor sincero pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado como para llegar a cometer eso **–Sabes que mentir es malo ¿Cierto?-**

Cuando por lo menos estuvo seguro de que se podían mirar lo observo directo a los ojos asintiendo, antes de evitar su mirada **–No me hable como si fuera un niño maestro Saitama, estoy consciente de las consecuencias-** le pidió ya que era tanta vergüenza que lo dominaba cuando este lo hacía sentir de esa manera

 **-¿En serio? Bueno es hora de que me lo demuestres-**

Su boca se encontraba en lo que ahora parecía ser una piel sintética similar a la de su rostro o era por lo menos algo que recordaba gracias a que el doctor lo invitó a ver sus últimos trucos bajo la manga, ese hombre daba miedo por lo que sabía pero agradecía tanto que le diera esa oportunidad. Recorría en besos antes de sentir como el menor se removía entre risas y suplicaba para que parara.

Una maldita satisfacción siempre le recorría cuando pasaba eso.

 **-¿Me quieres?-** le preguntó casi en esos tonos presumidos que aclaraban quien era el dominante de la situación, todo lo contrario a lo que era siendo que estaba consciente que de esa forma molestaba al cyborg

Hubo un silencio (y una mueca de por medio) pero luego sintió como este se acomodaba para besarle los labios.

 **-Siempre lo voy a querer maestro-**

Nunca pensó que de nuevo sentir iba a ser algo bueno.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Esto es muy difícil para mi, no se exactamente que decirles, no se que tanto les debo agradecer, no se como dejar de escribir estás palabras pero todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final y en este caso creo que hemos llegado al de este experimento, quiero agradecer el apoyo que tuvo a pesar de que fue con fines de adaptamiento, tuve más ideas, tuve cosas en mente pero cuando veo esto se que no sabré como desarrollarlo y eso siempre es señal de parar si no quieres forzar algo, a mi también me cuesta ver esto y decir "Esto se acabo, no pensé que llegaría al fin antes del año nuevo" y bueno, cuando lleguen a esta parte tal vez me quieran matar, criticar la decisión, llorar o lo que se supone que hagan cuando acaba un fanfic que les guste.**_

 _ **Pero quiero que estén conscientes que si yo me siento forzada a hacer algo no lo haré bien, voy a escribir cosas horrendas y me desquitare con medio universo pero no quiero hacerles esto por eso esta decisión.**_

 _ **No es el último fanfic SaiGenos que escribo, ahora me puse a realizar "Realeza & Poder" que fue una vaga idea que tomo forma.**_

 _ **Espero verlos ahí o en otros lados pero mientras tanto me he de despedir.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
